Fairies Can Dream
by Halo-Lucinda-Ivy
Summary: A mute girl running from her past. A stern boy who believes in a pre-determined future. Both know they must abide to the agreement their clans made. While picking up the pieces of her clan, Tsuki tries to convince Neji that his fate can be changed. Can they survive the turmoil destiny has set in their path? Can Tsuki's dream of a peaceful life with her loved ones come true?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer/Notice

I do not own anything that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

All characters, plots, and information that you don't recognize will most likely be my ideas.

I am using the English dubbed version of the anime to write this story. Minor details from the manga will also be used.

I am determined to make everything in this story as canon as possible with my own additions. If I blunder on something about a character, event, or anything of the sort, please contact me so I can fix it. I want this story to be well written.

There may be oneshots and side stories in addition to this main story. So if you enjoy this story, be sure to be on the lookout for the oneshots and side stories.

This story will mostly follow the canon storyline. New events not canon to the manga/anime may be added for the sake of the OCs. Some canon events may be ignored due to having no relation to the main OC or others.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

~3rd POV

The rain fell steadily over Konoha. There was a gloomy feel in the air, but it was quiet and peaceful. The streets were near bare, everyone having taken to staying indoors to stay dry. Few wandered around. Those who were out and about were the protectors of the village, the ninja of Konoha.

One group of these ninja were on their way to the Hokage's office.

"I don't know why you guys aren't more excited!" Tenten exclaimed. "We're getting a mission outside of the village."

"We've had missions like this before," Neji replied. "I can't imagine it'll be that much different."

Lee chuckled and looked back at his teammates. "Lighten up, Neji. It's been a while since we've gotten a mission outside the village." He stopped and posed triumphantly. "We must face this challenge and persevere! Isn't that right, Gai-sensei?!"

The team's teacher, Might Gai, gave his student a thumbs up with a sparkling white-toothed smile. "That's the spirit, Lee!"

Tenten and Neji walked past their teammate and sensei, a mutual agreement of the ridiculousness they are forced to endure.

"Let's get going," Neji huffed. "Lord Hokage is waiting for us."

The team arrived at the office and lined up next to each other. In front of them sat the leader of Konoha, the Lord Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Thank you all for coming," he said.

"You requested us for a special mission, Lord Hokage?" Gai asked.

"Indeed." Hiruzen stood and walked to the window. He watched as the gray skies cried over his village. While it gave him a sense of peace, he was deeply troubled. "This mission could be very dangerous for your team, Gai. Are your students prepared?" He turned to look at the three children.

Each one looked as determined as the other. Gai gained a sense of pride seeing his students ready to face the challenge ahead. "I believe they can handle it, sir."

Hiruzen nodded. "Good. Since becoming genin, you three have achieved the most progress and growth as a team. And with many of our chunin and jonin out on other missions, I am relying on you."

"Yes, sir!" they said.

"Lord Hokage, what is our mission?" Lee asked curiously.

"There have been reports from our patrols that there is a band of rogue ninja making their way around our land. Every time a patrol is sent to deal with them, they are already gone and on the move."

"If they're moving across the territory, is it really necessary to encounter them?" Tenten asked.

"A fair question, and normally we would only keep an eye on them until they leave. But these rogues concern me greatly." Hiruzen moved to stand in front of his desk, facing the team of genin. "Our reports indicate that this group of rogues is circling the village. We don't know what they are after, but they must be dealt with."

"Circling the village?" Gai repeated. "So they're retracing their steps."

"Indeed. But the pattern is eradicate, which makes it impossible for the patrols to predict where they will station next." Hiruzen looked directly at Neji. "I believe this is why your team is best suited."

"I understand," Neji said.

"We'll head out at once," Gai declared.

Just as the team was turning to leave, Hiruzen stopped them.

"There is one more thing, Gai," he said. Once he had their attention again, he continued. "Our most recent reports say these rogues have a prisoner with them. A girl. If these reports are correct, part of your mission is to bring her back to the village. I would like to speak to her myself."

* * *

Team Gai left the village swiftly, their mission running through each of their minds. As soon as they had passed the gates, Neji activated his Byakugan. As they ran the perimeter, Neji kept an eye out for the group of rogues.

"We should go to the last location the rogues were spotted," Tenten suggested.

"I agree," Lee said. "Even if they are no longer in that location, they may still be near it."

Gai nodded and veered to the left, his students following closely. They reached the last known location within minutes.

"Someone's definitely been here recently," Neji said, looking around. "There's indication that they've camped here."

"Can you see anything nearby?" Gai asked.

Neji looked around with his Byakugan. "No. They must be out of range of my Byakugan."

"They could've headed in any direction," Tenten groaned. "How are we gonna figure out which way to go?"

"Gai-sensei!"

The others turned and found Lee crouched near a tree.

"What is it, Lee?"

"I was looking for something that might tell us which way they went, and I found this."

Lee picked up a ribbon from the ground. It was white, nothing special about it. But there was something that caught everyone's attention.

"Is that…hair?" Tenten asked.

On closer inspection, the team could see long strands of blue hair tangled with the ribbon.

"Blue hair…" Neji narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized it closely.

Gai glanced at the Hyuga prodigy. He knew what Neji was thinking about.

"That's pretty unusual," Tenten voiced. "Not often you see someone with blue hair. And it's pretty long. You think it's the prisoner Lord Hokage told us about?"

"It's possible," Gai said.

"There's something else," Lee told them. He pointed at the ground. There was an indention in the dirt. "It looks sort of like an arrow."

Neji knelt down and inspected it. "Seems like someone tried to cover it up. But it's clear that it points north."

"So, she tried to leave a clue and someone caught her?" Tenten asked.

"She must have known about the patrols tracking them down," Neji concluded. He stood up. "I say we should get moving if we want to catch up with them."

Lee nodded and stood, giving the ribbon to Tenten for her to put in her pocket. The team took off, heading north. Neji took the lead, using his Byakugan once again in attempt to locate the rouge ninja group.

It only took a mere few minutes of racing through the trees for Neji to halt his team. They stopped near a small clearing. Kneeling behind some foliage, Team Gai peeked over to watch the figures mingling in the clearing.

Six ninja. There was no indication they were from any village, for none of them wore a headband or any sort of symbol to give such information.

"They outnumber us by two," Gai said. "We'll have to watch each other's backs."

"Look over there." The boys turned their gaze in the direction Tenten nodded to. "That has to be her."

A girl was laying on her side, facing away from them. Her light blue hair fanned over her body like a blanket. Her clothing was simple; a long, dirty white gown covered her, stopping at her knees. Her shoulders and feet were bare. Even from far away, the leaf ninja could see her body move with heavy breathing, and faint bruises scattered across her arms and legs.

"She's weak," Neji said. "They must have beaten her after discovering her clues."

"We have to get her out of there," Tenten said, pulling out a scroll.

Gai nodded. "Go."

With a high leap, Tenten unrolled her scroll and waved it in front of her. Once above the group of rogues, she sent a rain of weapons down upon them. Neji and Lee moved in, attacking their targets before the enemy could regain their composure from the surprise attack. Both excelling at taijutsu, they were easily able to dispatch two of the six rogues.

The rogues gathered themselves and glared at the leaf ninja.

"Who the hell are you?" one shouted.

"You rogues are on Leaf Village territory," Gai said. "I'm afraid you're not welcome here."

"They finally caught up to us," a second rogue scoffed.

"Stick to the plan," another said, seemingly the leader. "Leave the girl. She's dead weight at this point. Let's get out of here."

Before the genin and their sensei could stop them, the rogues fled. Only the girl and the two unconscious enemies stayed behind.

"We can head them off," Neji said. "Lee, you go ahead."

"Right!"

"Stop!"

The genin stopped their pursuit at the command of their sensei.

"But Gai-sensei!" Lee started.

"That's enough, Lee," he said sternly. "It's a fool's errand to wander on our territory any longer. If they remain here, the patrols will finish them. Right now, we need to attend to her." He nodded at the girl lying on the ground. She hadn't moved since their arrival.

Gai picked up the two unconscious rogues. "I'll take these two to the prison to have them questioned. Your job is to take the girl to the hospital. She is our first priority."

With that said, Gai sped off with the two rogues under his arms. Neji took it upon himself to keep a look out in case the rogues returned. Lee and Tenten went to help the girl. As they gently turned her on her back, her hair fell to her side.

"What the…"

"Wow." Lee looked in awe while Tenten was confused.

"Neji, come take a look at this!" Tenten called.

Neji faced his teammates with a sigh and walked to stand behind them. "What is it?"

"Look at her ears," Tenten told him. "How cool. I wonder where she's from."

The girl's ears were fairly normal. Except for the fact that they were pointed, which was fairly abnormal.

"It can't be…" Neji muttered, his eyes slightly wide.

* * *

The three genin were able to safely transport the unconscious girl to the hospital in Konoha. She was immediately put into treatment. Knowing she was in good hands, the team rendezvoused with their sensei to give their report to the Hokage.

"Well done, children," Hiruzen praised. "I thank you for bringing back the girl safely. Our patrols will keep a further eye out for the remaining rogues. I will have the ANBU question the ones you've detained. Good work."

"Thank you, sir," Tenten and Lee said. Neji was silent.

Hiruzen took notice. "You may leave."

Tenten and Lee both left, sending questioning looks to their teammate.

"I'll catch up," he muttered.

As the two left, they closed the door behind them.

"Something troubles you, Neji," Hiruzen said. "Is something wrong?"

Neji met Hiruzen's eyes. "It's her," he said.

"Her?"

Gai was still in the room, and he was also lost by what Neji said. "Who, Neji?"

"The girl we rescued today," Neji clarified.

"Yes?"

"It's Tsuki."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

~3rd POV

Hiruzen stood at the foot of the hospital bed, looking down at the young girl Team Gai had saved. His mind was troubled, and the two others in the room with him noticed.

"Well, Lord Hokage?" Gai asked, breaking the silence.

Hiruzen hummed as he closed his eyes in thought. "It is as Neji says," he confirmed. "This girl is the heir to the Senjo Clan, Tsuki Senjo."

"That clan went into hiding after the massacre five years ago." Kakashi, who stood next to Gai, furrowed his brow in confusion. "Most of them were killed, others were taken. The rest vanished in fear of suffering the same fate."

"We never labeled them as rogues because of that reason," Hiruzen said. "Someone was after their clan, and it remains to be seen who that is to this day."

"Not one suspect since the start of the investigation?" Gai said.

Hiruzen stared ahead thoughtfully. "…There was one. But no solid leads came up."

"Perhaps Tsuki can fill in the blanks," Kakashi said, looking at said girl. "We'll need to figure out a plan, for when she recovers."

Nodding, Hiruzen walked to the door and stopped next to the jonin. "Let us return to my office and speak in private. I need to call for Iruka."

* * *

Hiruzen sat his desk, facing the three ninja in front of him. Gai, Kakashi, and Iruka stood side by side, waiting for their Hokage to speak. They told Iruka of Tsuki's unexpected rescue, and now they waited for their orders regarding the matter.

"When Tsuki recovers, I wish for her to take part in the academy," Hiruzen said. "If memory serves, the Senjo Clan made it a point to train their members from a young age."

"So you think she has training already?" Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "Regardless of that, we can't assume she'll be safe now that she's here. She and several others were taken for a reason, and she was kept alive for a reason."

"You think the one who took her will come back for her," Gai said.

"It is a possibility." Hiruzen looked at Iruka. "When she is able, I want you and the other instructors to make sure she keeps up with your class. With any luck she'll catch on and be able to graduate with her age group next year and officially be put on a team."

"It may be her age group, but she'll be a year old than the rest," Iruka informed. "If she does manage to graduate, her two teammates will be younger."

"It's not unheard of," Kakashi reminded him. "It can't be helped. No matter what happens, Tsuki's experience as a ninja will be a special case. She's disappeared for five years, so her ties with anyone her age have been severed. The students at the academy all know each other and more or less grew up together. Tsuki will be treated differently from the start."

"Kakashi is right," Hiruzen agreed. "No matter how much we try to help her, Tsuki's life here may be challenging. I can only hope that the students are accepting of her."

"I may have someone in mind," Kakashi said. "She recently lost one of her students, so she only has a two-man squad."

"You mean Nanako?" Gai asked. Kakashi nodded.

"I'll make sure she receives the proper training so she may graduate within the year, Lord Hokage," Iruka promised. "If necessary, I will take extra steps and train her outside of the classroom as well."

"Very well. You will receive notice when Tsuki is ready to attend the academy."

"Yes, sir."

"Lord Hokage, sir, if I may." Gai took a step forward. "On the matter of Tsuki. When she recovers, she will be released from the hospital. Where will she go then?"

"I will be taking care of that."

As Hiruzen said this, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The three ninja turned around to see the door open, and in walked Hiashi Hyuga.

"Lord Hyuga?" Iruka voiced.

"You called for me, Lord Hokage?" Hiashi asked, ignoring the three others.

"Thank you for coming, Hiashi," Hiruzen greeted. "There are some things I need to discuss with you." He looked at the three ninja, who all stood there wondering what business their leader had with the head of the Hyuga family. "You three may go. I will send further word to you all about the matter soon."

They nodded and filed out of the room, Gai taking one last look back. Once the door was closed and the two older folk were left alone, Hiruzen offered Hiashi a seat.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Hiashi sat and held his cane in front of him. "Now, if I'm not being too forward, for what purpose was I summoned here?"

Hiruzen folded his hands in front of his face. "Something unexpected has occurred. Have you spoken with Neji recently?"

Hiashi raised a brow. "Neji? Not for some time. Is he in trouble?"

"I pray not." Hiruzen leaned back a bit. "I must ask you, Hiashi. Do you remember the agreement you and your brother made many years ago with Mizu and Ishi Senjo?"

"Of course," Hiashi answered immediately. "I pray they have found peace."

"The Hyuga Clan and the Senjo had close ties many years ago," Hiruzen said, half to himself. "More so with each other than with the Uchiha Clan. The massacre left many of us devastated."

Hiruzen stood and went to stand by his window. "I must tell you, my friend. Tsuki Senjo is alive."

Hiashi rushed to his feet in shock. "Are you certain?"

"She was rescued this morning from a group of rogue ninja. By Neji and his team."

Hiashi furrowed his brows. "He's seen her? Are you sure it's her?"

Hiruzen nodded and faced him. "She is in the hospital recovering. I have seen her myself. It is most certainly Tsuki Senjo."

"I'm sure we can say this is nothing short of a miracle," Hiashi said.

"Perhaps. However the matter at hand is that she has no place to call home. After the massacre, the Senjo compound was knocked down. We never expected any survivors to return. So it was never rebuilt."

"You think she should stay in the Hyuga compound?" Hiashi guessed.

"Are you opposed to it?"

"Nonsense. She can stay in the main household with my family."

"And Neji? If I recall, the agreement you made with Tsuki's parents was never terminated, even after the incident. Do you intend to keep it?"

"Of course. Neji and Tsuki have known each other since they were children. I don't expect them to go against it."

Hiruzen watched Hiashi carefully. "Very well. However, now that they are of a decent age, and considering the circumstances, I think the two of them should have some say in regards to it."

"As you wish, Lord Hokage." By the tone in his voice, Hiashi wasn't too thrilled about giving the kids a choice in the matter.

"Then it's settled," Hiruzen said. "When Tsuki recovers, I will call a meeting with the three of you and we shall discuss the engagement thoroughly."

Hiashi didn't protest.

"There is one more thing, Hiashi," Hiruzen began. "About Tsuki's kidnapping-"

"Lord Hokage!"

A nurse from the hospital burst through the door, panting heavily.

"What happened?" Hiruzen demanded.

"The girl that was rescued from the rogues," the nurse said. He swallowed. "She's disappeared!"

A chunin ran in the door, having heard the commotion. Hiruzen turned his attention to him.

"I want all of our able ninja out on the streets," he was told. "We must find her."

"She has blue hair," the nurse provided. "She's probably panicked right now."

The chunin nodded. "Yes, sir!"

He ran off, leaving the rest of them in the office.

"For her to run off in such a panic," Hiashi mused. "What could have happened to her all those years?"

Hiruzen hummed. "I'm hoping she can tell us just that."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

~Tsuki's POV

The first thing I noticed waking up was the sounds. There was no screaming or shouting or moaning. Instead I heard chirping birds and light chatter from afar.

The second thing I noticed was how bright it was. I could see a fair amount of light behind my closed eyelids. Opening my eyes, I saw that the light was coming from the window to my left.

I looked around slowly, taking in my surroundings. White walls, bright room, comfortable bed. Something wasn't right about this. I was obviously no longer in the place I've been imprisoned in for the last few years. But whoever had me now, I couldn't tell if it was friend or foe.

I sat up quickly, ignoring the head rush the sudden movement gave me. Throwing off the covers, I noticed I was wearing a new, clean white gown. I didn't know where I was or what was going on, but I had to get out of here.

I moved to the side of the bed and put my bare feet on the floor. I stood carefully, testing the strength in my legs. Sturdy enough. I took a few steps towards the door.

I stopped when I heard voices from the other side. They were getting closer.

'I have to get out of here!'

I turned and immediately spotted the window. That was my escape. I hurried to the window and quickly unlatched it, flinging it open. A rush of wind blew my tangled hair behind me. I looked out the window, thankful that I was apparently on the first floor.

As the voices stopped right outside the door, I didn't hesitate to hop over the window sill and run away from the unknown building. I could hear shouts fading behind me, obviously about my sudden disappearance.

I aimlessly ran between buildings and streets, clearly lost. Hiding behind one building, catching my breath, I peeked around the corner. People littered the street, mingling with one another. It looked like a marketplace.

'This place…is somewhat familiar,' I thought to myself.

But I had no time to think long on it. Out of nowhere, several people started gathering in the area, searching.

'Are they looking for me?'

I didn't stay to find out. I ran away from the crowd, heading to a more secluded looking area on the other side of the town. At least I thought this was a town.

* * *

~3rd POV

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were training in the field as usual. Or, at least they were. They were interrupted by the sudden noise coming from the center of the village. There was a sort of commotion going on, and they were clueless.

"What do you think is going on?" Lee asked his teammates.

"Maybe we should check it out," Tenten suggested.

Neji said nothing. His teammates noticed that ever since they rescued the girl, he's been quieter than he normally was. This concerned them, but they knew better than to ask.

The three headed to the center marketplace. Once there, they found a chunin who seemed to be searching for something.

"Excuse me," Lee greeted politely. The chunin turned around and acknowledged them. "We were wondering what was going on. Did something happen?"

The chunin nodded. "The Lord Hokage has ordered every able ninja in the village to search for a missing girl."

"A girl?" Tenten repeated.

"Apparently she was in the hospital, but disappeared. She must be pretty important if the Hokage wants her found."

The chunin walked off after giving the genin the information.

"You don't think…" Tenten trailed off and looked at her friends.

"We should help find her," Lee said. "It's our responsibility to make sure she's safe!"

Lee punched the air dramatically, a fire lighting in his eyes.

Tenten sighed. "There he goes again. What do you think, Neji?" Tenten looked at the young prodigy and was surprised to find he had already activated his Byakugan.

Neji carefully scanned the area using his eye ability. He could see nothing yet, but paused when he turned towards the training grounds. He could just see a figure with long hair disappear over the hillside.

"Towards the training grounds," he said. "She's heading to the forest."

"She must have slipped past us on the way here," Tenten gasped.

"Let's go." Neji led his team back to the field, heading into the forest. "She can't get far in her condition. Lee, see if you can cut her off. We'll catch up."

Lee nodded. "On it!" He sped up, leaving his teammates behind. It didn't take long for him to see the girl, weaving between trees with her hair trailing behind her. "Hey, stop! Please!"

Lee's plea was ignored, and for a moment he wondered if she had even heard him. But he knew she did when he saw her glance back at him, her eyes widening for a split second before she sped up, trying her best to evade him. But Lee was faster.

He pushed forward, managing to get ahead of the girl. He turned and stopped in her path, causing her to stumble. He could tell by the look on her face that she was surprised. She breathed heavily, having run for so long in her condition. She turned her head from side to side, and Lee realized she was looking for an escape. He had to convince her.

"Please, calm down," he said. "We do not wish to hurt you. We want to help."

Her eyes met his, and he saw a slight glimmer of belief flash across her blue orbs. But she refused and turned to run in the opposite direction.

Neji and Tenten were there to cut her off. The three genin stayed still, not wanting to upset the girl further. They could tell she was having irrational thoughts; she was scared, panicked, and confused.

"Everything's going to be fine," Tenten soothed. "Let us take you back to the hospital."

But the girl paid her no mind. She was still looking for an escape. Finally, she took a chance and ran to the left, right in Neji's line of sight.

Neji moved quickly, blocking her path once again. He acted on impulse, grasping her upper arms. His hold was gentle enough not to hurt her but also strong enough for her to be unable to struggle away from him. And she tried. She thrashed, attempting to hit him, but he wasn't phased.

"Tsuki, stop!" he nearly shouted. "It's me!"

* * *

~Tsuki's POV

"Tsuki, stop! It's me!"

I froze. 'My name?' It's been too long since I was called by my name. So how did this boy know who I was?

I hesitantly looked up to see his face. I noticed his eyes first. Blank white, the Byakugan. Long black hair. I knew this boy.

I exhaled heavily, leaning forward to rest my head against his chest. I took his shirt into my fists, grasping tightly as I fought the urge to cry from relief. He hesitated, but eventually I felt him wrap his arms around me.

* * *

~3rd POV

The girl collapsed. Luckily Neji was able to catch her, setting her on the ground gently. He continued to hold on to her, ignoring the questioning looks his friends gave him.

"Tsuki?" Tenten said. "Is that her name?"

"Neji, do you know this girl?" Lee asked.

Neji glanced at his teammates, then looked down at the girl in his arms. She was unconscious, sleeping soundly. He moved her carefully as he picked her up. He faced the others, holding Tsuki bridal.

"Her name is Tsuki Senjo," he told them. "We were childhood friends."

"Childhood friends?" Tenten said. "I don't understand."

"That's a story for another time, Tenten."

The genin turned and saw their sensei walking towards them. He acknowledged each of them with a glance, then turned his gaze to Tsuki.

"We should get her back to the hospital. She still needs to recover."

"Will she be alright?" Lee asked worriedly.

"She probably just passed out from the stress," Gai guessed. "Can't say I blame her. Poor girl has been through a lot."

Neji tightened his hold on Tsuki just the slightest bit. The slight movement didn't go unnoticed by Gai, so he decided to ease the tension.

He put his hands on his hips. "Alright! Excellent work, team! Now, let us return this young lady to the hospital!"

"Yes, sir!" Lee exclaimed, saluting his sensei.

However, what the two didn't realize is that Neji and Tenten had already started walking away.

* * *

Tsuki was resting peacefully, safe once more in her bed at the hospital. A nurse was checking over her vitals, moving around the room calmly. Neji stood at the foot of the bed, his mind racing.

Outside the room, Tenten and Lee peeked through the crack in the door.

"I've never seen Neji act like this," Tenten said in concern.

"It is strange," Lee agreed. "I wonder what happened for Tsuki to end up in enemy hands."

"Surely the two of you have heard of the Senjo Clan."

The two genin jumped and turned to face their sensei. Tenten looked embarrassed to have been caught snooping, and Lee looked interested in what Gai had to say.

"The Senjo Clan?" Lee repeated.

Tenten pointed upward, a realization coming to her. "Neji said Tsuki's last name was Senjo, right? So she's from the Senjo Clan?"

"That's right," Gai said, nodding. "She's actually the heir to the clan. You see, the Senjo Clan came to Konoha during the early years of the 2nd Hokage. Apparently their homeland went through a natural catastrophe, and they were forced to flee elsewhere. They found their way here after many years, and were welcomed into the village with open arms.

"The Senjo Clan adopted our ways into their own, and eventually became the clan they are today. They were famous for their unique abilities. A sort of kekkai genkai, like Neji's Byakugan. From the moment they are born, a member of the Senjo Clan is granted an affinity with a natural aspect, gifted by their goddess."

"Their goddess?" Lee said.

"That sounds so cool," Tenten said in awe.

Gai chuckled. "It's one of the main aspects that make the Senjo Clan different from others clans like the Hyuga Clan and the Uchiha Clan. The head of the Senjo Clan is always a woman. Tsuki's mother was the head of the clan, and that means Tsuki's the heir."

"Wow."

"Gai-sensei," Lee said, "correct me if I'm wrong. But, the Senjo Clan…" Lee trailed off, choosing his words carefully. "Wasn't that the clan that was attacked five years ago?"

Gai looked solemn. "So you have heard of it. Yes, the Senjo Clan was attacked five years ago. It was more or less a massacre. Several were able to escape, but never returned out of fear. Few were taken prisoner by the ones who attacked them. Tsuki was one of them."

Tenten and Lee turned to peek into the room once again. They saw Neji was next to the window, looking through the glass to gaze at the outside world.

"Tsuki was taken prisoner?" Tenten's tone of voice gave away her sadness. "But she's so young."

"She looks to be around our age, so that means…"

"Tsuki has been a prisoner since she was eight years old," Gai finished for Lee.

Tenten looked up at Gai. "Neji said they were childhood friends."

"From what I heard, Tsuki was all Neji had left after his father died. When she was taken, Neji's personality drastically changed."

"That must have been hard on both of them," Tenten said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

~3rd POV

The nurse had left the room a while ago, leaving Neji alone with Tsuki. She was still sleeping, but Neji wanted to make sure she didn't run off when she woke up again. To say he was concerned would be an understatement. After the attack on the Senjo class, he thought he had lost her forever. Now, five years later, she was back, and he was determined not to lose her again.

He knew he owed his teammates an explanation. About his relationship with Tsuki. He told the truth when he told them that he and Tsuki were childhood friends. But he hid a very important detail, and he wasn't entirely sure if he was allowed to tell them. He would have to speak to his uncle.

Neji's thoughts were interrupted when he heard light shuffling. Turning around, he saw that Tsuki was beginning to wake.

* * *

~Tsuki's POV

My mind was fuzzy as I started to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away my exhaustion. I looked around, moving my eyes around the room, taking it in.

'This is…the hospital?' I thought, remembering I was here before.

"Try not to run away this time."

I turned to my left. A boy was by the window. The same one from before. Neji Hyuga, my friend from years ago.

He walked over to stand next to my bed, my eyes following his movement. "You know who I am, don't you?" he asked, almost hopefully.

I nodded. I pushed myself to sit up carefully.

"What happened to you, Tsuki?"

I didn't look at him. I shook my head and kept my gaze on my hands. Neji didn't push it. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't. The door opened, and an elderly man walked in calmly.

I scooted back, a failed attempt at escaping. I felt a hand on my back, preventing me from moving further.

"Ah, I see you are awake," the man said. "That's good."

"She hasn't said a word," Neji told him.

"Hmm." The man watched me for a moment, making me feel very uneasy. "Neji, would you mind if I spoke with Tsuki in private?"

"Alright."

Neji went to walk away, but I grabbed his shirt, pleading silently.

He picked up on it. "It's alright. You can trust this man."

He pulled away and walked out the door. I wanted to believe him, but my mind was racing. I kept my eyes on the man in front of me, watching for any sudden movement.

"I know you must be terribly frightened after the experiences you've had over the years, Tsuki," he said. "But I assure you, I mean you no harm. You probably don't remember me, but I am Hiruzen Sarutobi. I'm the third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. You were rescued and brought here to the hospital by Neji and his team. Do you understand?"

His voice sounded genuine and looking in his eyes, I could feel he was sincere.

I nodded in response to his question. I understood. I understood that I was no longer in enemy hands. Somehow, I had made my way home to my village.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

My gaze turned downcast, once again finding interest in my hands.

"Can you speak?" he asked again.

I covered my ears on instinct, memories flooding back into my mind. The screaming, the crying, the laughing. All of it haunting my mind.

A hand rested on my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized that my breathing picked up. I must have been hyperventilating.

"You don't have to worry, you're safe here," he assured me. "I must ask you one more question, Tsuki. The one who took you five years ago. If I give you a name, can you tell me whether or not he is the man behind it all?"

I took a breath and nodded.

"Was his name Orochimaru?"

I exhaled shakily, the name sending a chill down my spine. I clutched my hands together, trying to calm my nerves.

But I didn't need to answer him. He could tell from my immediate reaction what the answer was.

"I promise, we won't let him take you again," he said. "You needn't worry about it now. For now, you must recover. Once you are able, you will be moved to stay with the Hyuga Clan. I have spoken with Hiashi and he has agreed to give you residence with his family."

I nodded, relieved.

"Rest well, Tsuki. I will send Neji back in."

Lord Hokage walked opened the door and walked out after giving me a nod. I heard him briefly speak to someone outside the room. Then Neji walked in with two others behind him. It was the two from before when they stopped me earlier.

I didn't try to retreat this time as they came to stand next to my bed. I knew I could trust Neji, so I must trust those around him as well.

* * *

~3rd POV

Neji walked out of Tsuki's hospital room, allowing Hiruzen to speak to her privately. As he stood outside the door patiently, his teammates walked up to him.

"How is she?" Lee asked.

"Awake," Neji answered. "Lord Hokage is speaking with her."

"Did she say anything?" Tenten inquired, genuinely interested.

"No, she hasn't," Neji said, folding his arms. "Thinking back, she never said anything when we caught up with her earlier. I'm wondering…"

Lee caught on to what his friend was saying. "You think whoever took her did something to her?"

"I hope not," Tenten said. "Poor girl has been through enough."

Their conversation ended as Hiruzen opened the door. He acknowledged the genin with a nod.

"It seems she is unable to speak," he said. "We can't say for sure whether something was done to her, or it simply may just be a loss of will to speak. Hopefully it's the latter, and perhaps one day she'll gain the strength to speak once more."

The three ninja nodded and watched their leader walk away. Neji led his friends into the room.

Tsuki watched them, and Neji noticed she didn't back away this time. He went to stand on the left side of her bed. Tenten and Lee stood on the right.

"Tsuki, these are my teammates," Neji told her.

"I'm Tenten," she said. "It's nice to see you're okay. We were worried."

"And I am Rock Lee. It is very nice to meet you!"

"Geez, not so loud, Lee!" Tenten groaned, elbowing him in the stomach. She turned back to Tsuki. "Gai-sensei told us that once you're feeling better and get settled in, they want to put you in the academy."

She looked up at Neji, confusion written all over her face.

"The ninja academy," Neji clarified. "The one your father told us about when we were kids."

She nodded, remembering the stories her mother and father used to tell her about their days at the academy. Neji saw the sad look come across Tsuki's face.

"We should go," he said. "We need to finish today's training before it gets too late."

"Oh, that's right!" Tenten exclaimed. "We'll come to visit tomorrow, Tsuki."

Lee nodded in agreement. "Goodnight."

She nodded and watched them walk out of her room. Neji stopped by the door to look back.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Rest easy," he said. "Remember you're safe here."

Neji left, leaving his words to run through Tsuki's mind.

'Am I really safe?' she thought.

* * *

~Tsuki's POV

Three days have passed since I was rescued. I was finally healthy enough to be discharged from the hospital. I was waiting for Neji to come retrieve me.

It was strange. Neji seemed so cold, uncaring. I remember the days before the attack, the days I spent with Neji when we were kids. After his father died, he began to hate his family, believing it was their fault. But he still tried to keep his spirits up with me. Has he really changed so much since I was taken?

I shook my head free of the thoughts, not wanting to think about it. Whatever Neji was going through, I would help him. He saved me, he and his team. His teammates, Tenten and Rock Lee, they were nice. They visited me daily, keeping true to their promise. The three of them have been taking care of me. And they never pushed me to speak, which I was grateful for. I honestly wonder if I'll ever speak again.

I folded the hospital gown and left it on the bed. Tenten was kind enough to loan me some clothes that she didn't wear anymore. It was a simple pair of Capri pants and a light pink shirt. I was thankful for the change; wearing that gown for three days straight was starting to bother me.

I heard a knock on the door. Whoever it was waited. I walked over and opened the door. It was Neji.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him out, leaving the door open for the nurses. He led me through some halls until we were walking through the hospital's main doors.

It was sunny outside. Looking up, I could see the white clouds moving steadily across the sky. I only paused for a moment, taking in the scenery, before catching up with Neji.

"We're going to the Hokage's main office," he told me. "He wants to speak to us."

I nodded.

* * *

We walked into Lord Hokage's office and found another man with him. They both looked at us.

"Ah, Neji, Tsuki," Lord Hokage greeted us. "Thank you for coming."

The second man stood up and faced us, taking a step forward. He acknowledged Neji with a curt nod, and Neji did nothing. The man turned his gaze on me.

"It's been a long time, young Tsuki," he said. "I don't expect you to remember me."

I gazed at him for a moment. He was a Hyuga, his eyes proved that much. He looked a lot like Neji, but I knew it couldn't be his father. So this must be…

"I am Hiashi Hyuga, Neji's uncle," he said, formally introducing himself. "I knew your parents."

I nodded, recognizing him.

"We have much to discuss." Lord Hokage offered me a seat in front of his desk.

I sat down next to Lord Hiashi, keeping my hands in my lap. There was a third seat, but Neji decided to stand next to my chair. It was the side opposite to that of Lord Hiashi. It was quite apparent that Neji still had hard feelings towards the main household of the Hyuga Clan.

"Now, Tsuki," Lord Hokage began. "Since you have recovered, you are no longer required to stay at the hospital. Hiashi here has agreed to allow you to stay with his family in the Hyuga compound. Do you understand?"

Once again, I nodded.

"This arrangement," Neji voiced, "it has something to do with that agreement, doesn't it?"

I knew what he was talking about. The agreement our parents made when we were kids. They thought it was in our best interests to tell us about it the moment they decided to go through with it. They said it would make us closer.

"Nothing escapes you, Neji," Lord Hokage said. "Yes. Not only is it best for Tsuki's protection to stay with the Hyuga family, but Hiashi has decided that the agreement shall remain standing. However, due to the circumstances, I am asking the two of you personally if you want this to continue. Is this something you wish to uphold?"

I glanced up at Neji, but he was looking at Lord Hiashi out of the corner of his eye. His gaze was judgmental, calculating. After a moment, he glanced down at me, meeting my eyes.

"It's up to you," he said finally.

There was a hidden meaning behind his words, and his eyes. Lord Hiashi is intent on keeping the agreement, despite whatever we decided. I wondered for a moment if this was really what Neji wanted.

I looked at Lord Hokage and nodded.

Lord Hokage hummed. "Very well. When the two of you are of age, the agreement shall come to pass."

"The Hyuga Clan and the Senjo Clan shall be joined in your marriage," Lord Hiashi said.

That's right. I would marry Neji, my childhood friend. I wanted this, I did. It was my parents last wish for me, they thought I would be happy marrying him. I believe I could be. I just hope he felt the same.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

~Tsuki's POV

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself after all these years. My hair was long, reaching down to my waist. Some of my hair was pulled back, tied with my white ribbon. Tenten had returned it to me during one of her visits when I was still in the hospital.

I looked at the clothes I was wearing. They were clothes recovered from my clan's compound after the massacre. Lord Hokage had given them to me, saying they were rightfully mine.

The white kimono had blue trimming on the sleeves and hem. It stopped at my knees and was tied together with a white sash around my waist, the ends trailing down the side of my left leg. My family's crest was embroidered in blue on the end of the sash, the seven pointed star. My leggings were a light blue and stopped under my knees. These clothes were very comfortable, and I could move easily in them. Lord Hokage must have assumed these would be best suited for me.

I looked in the corner of my room. My bow stood against its stand, a quiver of arrows next to it. This was my weapon of choice when I was a little girl. It's foreign to the ninja world, originally having come from my people's homeland. This was given to me by Lord Hokage as well.

 _Lord Hokage led me to a storage room down the hall from his office._

 _"Everything we were able to salvage from your clan's compound is in this room. We're having the compound rebuilt. With your return, we are hopeful more of your clan will return as well."_

 _I walked inside and looked around. There were several boxes lining the walls. They were probably filled with clothes and mementoes recovered from the compound._

 _Something else caught my eye. I walked over to the shelf on the far side of the room._

 _"These were the only ones we could find," he told me. "We're hopeful the others had escaped."_

 _There were two sets of weapons on the shelf. A bow and a quiver of arrows. Twin bladed fans. The bow was mine._

 _Instinctively, I reached up, and my hand hovered over the fans. I stopped and clenched my fist, closing my eyes._

 _Lord Hokage put a hand on my shoulder. "We are listening for any word of her whereabouts, as well as the others."_

 _I took both weapons._

I kept my sister's fans on the table in my new room. If she ever did find her way back, I wanted to return them to her myself.

A knock sounded at my door.

"Um, excuse me, T-Tsuki." The door slid open, and Hinata stood there, smiling shyly.

I didn't know Hinata when I was a kid. I was always with Neji when I visited the Hyuga compound. Lord Hiashi introduced her to me when I arrived here. She was his daughter, which would mean she's Neji's cousin. When we had gotten to the compound, Neji walked past her, as if she wasn't even there. I didn't want to ask why.

"Sorry to bother you," she said. "But we have to leave now."

I nodded, smiling a little. I knew she was shy by the way she acted. And when her father spoke to her, she stuttered. She was easily intimidated, but I'm happy she didn't feel that way with me.

I followed Hinata out of the compound. Neji was waiting by the gate, and Hinata hesitated in her step upon seeing him. I stopped next to him, and he but ignored Hinata's presence.

"I'll be in the training fields when you've finished," he told me. "Come find me. We'll help you train."

I nodded and he walked off. I looked at Hinata and motioned for her to led the way.

* * *

We arrived at the academy. I could see students walking inside, a few chunin outside. They must be the instructors.

Hinata turned to me. "Well, I have to get to class. Follow me."

Hinata brought me to stand in front of a man waiting outside the door. His brown hair was tied back, and he had a noticeable scar across his nose.

"I-Iruka-sensei," Hinata greeted. "T-This is T-Tsuki Senjo."

"Ah, that's right." Iruka-sensei smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Tsuki. My name's Iruka Umino. I'm an instructor here. Lord Hokage has made me aware of the situation. Thank you for bringing her here, Hinata. I'll be in class shortly."

Hinata nodded and waved to me before scurrying off. Iruka-sensei asked me to follow him inside, and he took me on a small tour of the academy building. Once that was over, he brought me to a classroom. He opened it and went inside. I waited by the door as he spoke to the students.

"Alright, class, settle down. That means you, Naruto!"

The chatter inside died down.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you all to someone." He looked at me and waved me over.

I sighed lightly and walked in. I kept my gaze down until I stood next to him. I turned to the students and looked over them. I recognized Hinata, and she gave me an encouraging smile. The other students all gave me curious or disinterested looks.

"This is Tsuki Senjo," Iruka-sensei said. "She'll be joining us from now on."

The students started whispering. My sharp hearing allowed me to pick up some of what they were saying.

"Senjo? As in the Senjo Clan?"

"That means she's a survivor, right?"

"She better not try to go after Sasuke."

'Go after who?'

Some of the girls were glaring at me, but it looked like it was more out of jealousy than anger. I didn't understand, but I didn't really care either.

"Now, now, quiet." Iruka-sensei cleared his throat. "Now, Tsuki will be learning with the rest of you until graduation. Since she'll be behind the rest of you, I expect you all to treat her as your comrade and support her. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sensei!"

* * *

I sighed as I looked out of the window. My first day of class at the academy went well. I was struggling, but Iruka-sensei and Hinata tried their best to help me. If I wanted to graduate this year with the rest of them, I had a lot of work to do.

The day was over, so my classmates were filing out. Some of them hung around to talk with each other. Hinata had gone home already. Iruka-sensei wanted me to stay behind to talk to me. I was waiting for him to finish his business with the other instructors.

"Tsuki." I looked up and saw one of my classmates. He had a stoic expression, his eyes black as night. I nodded for him to continue.

"You don't know me, do you?" he asked.

I tried to place his face among those from my memory, but I couldn't. I shook my head, confused. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a lot of the girls who stayed behind glaring at me.

'This must be the one that girl mentioned earlier,' I thought.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the boy said. "I knew your sister, before the massacre."

My eyes went wide in surprise. Of course, this boy is my sister's age. And he's from the Uchiha Clan, then he must be the one.

I pointed at him, and he nodded, understanding what I was asking.

"Do you…know what happened to her?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. He nodded and walked away, heading out the door.

These last few days have been full of surprises. I had escaped my captivity, found my way back to Neji, and now I've met the boy my sister was engaged to. Now that I think about it, my parents seemed to have had a bad habit of engaging their children.

My thoughts were cut short when Iruka-sensei called for me. I walked down and followed him outside. Just outside the academy doors, a woman and two genin were waiting patiently. They looked up when we walked up to them.

The woman was much taller than me and the two beside her. Her midnight hair was long, layered, and pulled into a high side ponytail on the right side of her head. I couldn't tell if she was dressed to impressed or if she was truly comfortable. She wore a dark blue mid-drift, and a long sleeve fishnet over it. Her blue shorts were covered with a black short skirt, and her ninja headband was pinned to her skirt like a decoration. Her knees were covered with fishnet sleeves to match her shirt, and contrary to normal wear her sandals were heeled.

"Tsuki, this is Nanako Tsuzumuchi," Iruka-sensei said. "Once you graduate, you'll be assigned to her squad of genin. She asked for you personally." He looked at Nanako-sensei. "I spoke with Lord Hokage and he approved of the assignment, given the situation."

"Thanks, Iruka," Nanako-sensei said. Iruka-sensei nodded and left to go back inside.

She smiled at me humbly, her gray eyes sparkling. "It's good to meet you, Tsuki. I'm Nanako. This is Yoshiko Sakamatsu and Ryoma Nakamoto. They'll be your teammates once you've graduated."

Yoshiko was smiling at me widely. Her light brown hair reached her waist after being pulled back into a high ponytail. I imagine it would be much longer when it's loose. She was wearing a beige sleeveless top with light brown shorts. A dark brown belt hung off her waist, and she wore her ninja headband on her forehead. Like Nanako-sensei, her eyes were gray, just darker.

Ryoma's hair was a deep red. It was choppy and reached his shoulders. He wore a gray vest open over a long sleeved black shirt. His black pants were plain, and his ninja headband was tied around his upper left arm. His amethyst eyes were hard, but they held a sort of kindness in them as he looked at me.

I greeted them formally with a nod.

"So, it's true," Nanako-sensei said. "You don't speak."

Yoshiko clapped her hands together happily. "That makes you perfect for our team!"

I looked at her curiously, wondering what she meant.

"Tsuki, do you know what sign language is?" Nanako-sensei asked me. I nodded, and she continued. "I make it a point to teach my students sign language. It's useful when you need to communicate during a mission but can't reveal yourself to the enemy. When I heard your story I decided I wanted you on my team."

"This way, you'll be able to communicate with us normally as well," Ryoma added. "We'll teach you."

"Ryoma and I already graduated last year, but we don't have a third member anymore," Yoshiko said. "So we'll help you train so you can graduate with the rest of your classmates."

I smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to the team, Tsuki," Ryoma said.

* * *

My days were spent training and learning. Iruka-sensei taught me what I needed to know to be a ninja. Nanako-sensei taught me sign language. My future teammates and Neji's team helped me train every moment I had to spare.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Eventually, it was almost time for graduation. My classmates were all looking forward to it. I shared their enthusiasm, but for different reasons. They were all excited to gain the ninja title. While it was exciting to think about, all I wanted was to get out of here.

The academy was great. Iruka-sensei and the other instructors made me feel welcomed. Hinata was my friend. I occasionally spent a few minutes with Sasuke. He didn't talk much, but he did tell me some stories of him and my sister when they were kids. I could tell he missed her, but he never truly showed it. He was much like Neji that way, I suppose.

There were some others who were kind enough to be civil with me. Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi were really relaxed boys. They were always together, so when one started talking to me, the other would join. Then there was Naruto Uzumaki. He was nice, but lonely. He was always getting into trouble for acting out. But with the way people treat him, I couldn't blame him. I helped him one day after class, and ever since he was nice to me.

The academy was great, really. But excluding those few who were kind to me, everyone else strayed away. The girls hated me, something about being too close with Sasuke. Clearly he was popular. And everyone else avoided me for one reason or another. I didn't mind it. But I was looking forward to being around people who actually liked me. Yoshiko and Ryoma have become really good friends since welcoming me to their team. And I haven't even graduated yet.

We were waiting for Iruka-sensei to arrive and start class. My classmates were talking with one another, excitement coursing through them. Graduation was right about the corner, and today Iruka-sensei was supposed to tell us about the final exams.

Moments have passed with me staring out the window, thinking. Finally, the classroom door slid open, and Iruka-sensei walked in.

"Today we'll be going over your final exam for graduation," he told the class. Then he looked directly at me. "Tsuki, because of the age difference, you'll be receiving your final exam today. Someone will be waiting for you in the next classroom."

I stood up calmly and began walking down the steps. On the way down, I could hear the chatter from my classmates.

"She's always an exception."

"What makes her so special?"

"I heard she already has a team."

"Good luck, Tsuki!" I paused and looked up. Naruto was giving me a huge grin, waving his hand. I gave him a grateful smile.

I saw Hinata giving me an encouraging smile and she nodded.

I continued my way out. 'I can do this.'

* * *

"Congratulations, Tsuki!" Nanako-sensei exclaimed. "You're an official part of Team Nanako!"

" **Thank you.** " I said in sign.

"Good. You've been practicing." Nanako-sensei put her hands on her hips. "Today we celebrate. Tomorrow, we start the real training. You three may have been training together for the last few months, but we haven't even scratched the surface yet. We have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, sensei!" my teammates said. I nodded.

I looked at the headband in my hand. I tied it around my upper left thigh. Once it was secure and I was satisfied, I followed my team.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

~3rd POV

Weeks have passed. Tsuki was adjusting well to the new missions her team would take. They were simple missions, mostly helping villagers with basic chores or errands. But this was just to allow Tsuki time to adjust. The team was ready for something more.

Nanako stood in the Hokage's office. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back, waiting patiently for her leader to speak.

"How is Tsuki adjusting, Nanako?" Hiruzen asked.

"Quite well, actually," she answered. "With her disability, it was good that we had her training with Ryoma and Yoshiko from the start. Otherwise, I wouldn't feel safe allowing them to take part in the upcoming Chunin Exams. Those two have been looking forward to it."

"I see. So you believe they are ready?"

"With a little extra training, they may be. Worth a shot."

"Perhaps a final test is in order," Hiruzen said, grabbing a file.

"Sir?"

Hiruzen held up the file. "A reconnaissance mission. A small village to the south is experiencing abnormalities in their villagers. They requested we send a team there to review the situation and debunk foul play."

"Abnormalities?" Nanako took the file and skimmed over the pages inside. "Behavior changes? Disappearances? How basic is this mission?"

"C-level," Hiruzen replied. "Is your team up for it?"

Nanako faced Hiruzen confidently. "I'll tell them to pack a bag."

Hiruzen nodded. "Good. I suggest you leave tomorrow morning. An elder will be awaiting your arrival in the village."

"Sir!"

* * *

~Tsuki's POV

"A mission?" Yoshiko asked excitedly. "Like, a real mission?"

"That's right, kiddo," Nanako-sensei grinned. She looked at all three of us. "Take tonight to get rested up. We leave first thing in the morning. I'll explain the details when we get on the road."

"Yes, sensei!"

I just nodded. With all of the training we've been doing for the last year, I couldn't help but to feel a bit excited to go on a real mission with my teammates.

"Tsuki, this'll be your first time outside the village since you've returned," Nanako-sensei said. I could tell she had chosen her words carefully. "I'll walk with you back to the Hyuga Compound and talk to Lord Hiashi for you. You know, just to let him know that we're leaving."

Once again, I nodded. We said goodbye to Ryoma and Yoshiko and left for the Hyuga Compound. It was getting late so most of the villagers were turning in for the night. The sun was still out, but it was ready to set behind the horizon.

On the way to the compound, we passed one of the training fields. It was downhill from where we were, and the shadows from the setting sun made it difficult to make out. But I could just see a few figures below.

It was Neji and his team. I recognized them easily, even with the dim light. Neji and Lee were sparring. Both excelled at taijutsu, so it was a pretty amazing sight. Tenten was playing referee it looked like, watching them closely.

Nanako-sensei looked over as well. "Is that him?" she asked. "The Hyuga boy?"

I looked up at her curiously.

"I'm friends with their squad leader," she explained. "He told me about how you and that Neji boy were friends as kids."

I nodded. " **It must have been fate that he was the one who saved me,** " I signed.

Nanako-sensei chuckled. "Perhaps."

* * *

~3rd POV

Tsuki and Nanako arrived at the Hyuga Compound and were greeted by Hanabi. Tsuki bid Nanako goodnight and left to her room. Hanabi led Nanako to a lounge where her father was waiting.

"Thank you, Hanabi," Nanako said.

She bowed and left.

Nanako faced the door. "Lord Hiashi, may I come in?"

"You may enter," she heard from the other side.

Nanako slid the door open and stepped inside, sliding it closed behind her. She walked forward until she was in front of him and rest her knees on a pillow.

"You must be Nanako Tsuzumuchi," Hiashi said. "Lord Hokage told me of you."

"Yes, I am Tsuki's squad leader," she said. "It's an honor to meet you, Lord Hiashi."

"Yes, quite so," he nodded. "I must ask. Why is it you've come here?"

Nanako smiled politely. "Just to formally introduce myself. You are technically Tsuki's guardian since you've taken her in. And since she's a special case, I figure you should be in the know."

Hiashi caught on. "Is there something I should know?"

Nanako's expression turned serious. "My squad is taking a mission outside of the village tomorrow morning. We'll be gone for a few days."

"I see. Will it be dangerous?"

"Nothing is certain yet. It is however a C-ranked mission. It'll be her first one, so her teammates will have a leg up on experience. Still, it's a simple investigation. No need to worry."

"Then there is more to your visit."

Nanako nodded. "It'll be her first time outside of the village since her rescue. We're taking extra steps to guarantee her safety."

"You believe her former captors will return for her," Hiashi guessed. "Lord Hokage has also mentioned this possibility."

"I assume she is well guarded here."

"Of course," Hiashi answered, almost insulted. "But really, it's been nearly a year since she was rescued by Neji and his team. Surely her captor isn't interested in her."

"Don't be naïve, Lord Hiashi," Nanako said harshly. "No disrespect, but you shouldn't fool yourself. I know Lord Hokage must have told you who was behind it all."

Hiashi furrowed his brow. "The rogue sanin Orochimaru. Yes, I know very well he is the one who took Tsuki and destroyed the Senjo Clan."

"Then you should know he is dangerous. Years after he went rogue, he dared to come back to the village and attack an entire clan. We don't know the intent, but Tsuki was taken for something. We must be cautious and assume she is still being targeted."

Nanako closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again. "Furthermore, Tsuki is not the only one in danger."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

Nanako gazed at him steadily. "Your nephew. We must assume Neji is also in danger."

"Neji? You think that snake would target him as well?"

"If he really is after Tsuki for something, he may try to use Neji as leverage against her," Nanako explained. "His squad leader has been made aware of the situation as well, along with a few other select jonin overseeing genin squads. While the investigation of the Senjo Massacre is still ongoing, myself and the other jonin will be watching for any signs of trouble surrounding the two of them."

"Is that why you've come here?" Hiashi asked. "To warn me that my clan may be targeted because of Tsuki and Neji?"

"I've come here to warn you that with their engagement, their lives are more vulnerable. Orochimaru probably doesn't even know about it. But should he find out, those two kids will be in for a rough ride."

Hiashi studied Nanako carefully. "Very well. We will take extra precaution."

"Thank you for understanding, Lord Hiashi."

Unbeknownst to them, their conversation was heard by wandering ears. Neji took a moment a register what Nanako told Hiashi. He walked away, his footsteps quiet.

* * *

~Tsuki's POV

I made my way through the village, heading for the gates. Before I left the compound, Neji stopped me. His words ran through my mind.

 _"Be careful on your mission. You never know what can happen. Any situation can become dangerous in the blink of an eye."_

I felt like he was holding something back. It worried me. Had something happened?

"Hey, Tsuki!"

I looked up, my thoughts diminishing. Yoshiko was waving at me from the gate. Ryoma and Nanako-sensei stood with her.

"Come on!" she called excitedly.

I smiled and jogged over to them.

"Ready to go?" Nanako-sensei asked.

I nodded.

"Let's get a move on then!" she cheered lightly.

* * *

"Neh, sensei, what exactly are we doing on this mission?" Yoshiko asked as we walked down the path.

Nanako-sensei looked at us. "Apparently this village is experiencing strange phenomenon. People are acting bizarre and some have disappeared. Lord Hokage said there will be an elder waiting for us. They'll explain in more detail, but basically our job is to investigate. Think you can handle it?"

"No sweat," Ryoma said confidently. "I'd be ashamed if we couldn't."

"What do you think Tsuki?" Yoshiko asked me.

Neji's words replayed in my mind. " **The mission may seem simple. But we should be cautious anyway.** "

Nanako-sensei nodded in agreement. "Tsuki's right. Anything can change a situation in an instant. Never let your guard down."

"Yes, sensei!" the others said.

"Alright, how about we pick up the pace?" Nanako-sensei suggested playfully. "Think you can keep up?"

Ryoma smirked while Yoshiko grinned. I smiled and adjusted my bow, keeping a grip on the string. All at once we jumped up and started racing through the trees, skimming across the branches.

"Sensei," Ryoma called as we kept moving. "Should the situation become dangerous during our investigation…Say we uncover what is actually going on and find out foul play is involved. What do we do?"

Nanako-sensei hummed, looking ahead. "I say we'll cross that bridge when, if, it comes to that. But if it does turn out that way…Then I guess we'll just have to handle it, won't we?"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

~3rd POV

Nanako and her students walked up to the gates marking the entrance to the village. Clouds covered the sun, dimming the daylight overhead. They paused at the entrance, taking a look around.

Some villagers were going about their day. Mothers shopped with their children. Some men were working, others were playing with their sons. Friendly chatter was being made among the villagers. None seemed to take any interest in the newcomers, though some did smile kindly and wave a greeting.

"This is strange behavior?" Ryoma asked, folding his arms.

Yoshiko glanced around, waving back to some villagers. "Nanako-sensei, are you sure this is the village?"

Nanako nodded. "According to the map Lord Hokage gave me, this is it." She unfolded a piece of paper and studied it. "A small village on the coast to the south."

"Should we wait here for the elder?" Ryoma asked. "Or do we look for them?"

"Hmm." Nanako hummed to herself, looking around. She walked over to a market stand and began speaking to the woman behind it.

The three students stayed put.

"Do you think they faked it?" Yoshiko asked. She pouted. "I hope not. I was really looking forward to this mission. And who fakes something like this to begin with? It's a pretty low thing to do. I mean, seriously-"

"You're rambling again, Yoshi," Ryoma sighed.

"Oh! Sorry." Yoshiko giggled to herself.

"But you are right," Ryoma agreed. "If this was a hoax, then someone has a sick sense of humor."

"Not sure whether it would be a good thing or a bad thing." Nanako walked over to her students. "The lady over there said we could find the elder just further down. Apparently they had the stomach for some food and couldn't wait." Nanako smirked as she said this. "Shall we take a stroll?"

Nanako and her students walked along the road, looking around as they went. While they enjoyed seeing such livelihood, each of them was on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary.

"Neh, Tsuki, you haven't put in your two cents for a while," Yoshiko said. "What do you think is going on here?"

Tsuki looked at her and started signing. " **Perhaps they quarantined the ones acting strange.** "

"Makes sense," Ryoma said. "If they're concerned about the sudden behavior changes, they could have isolated those who've shown signs."

"We'll soon find out." Nanako led her students to a cart selling fried fish. They saw a short old man purchasing some from the cart vendor. "Are you Elder Karagi?"

The old man turned around, looking up to Nanako and her students.

"That would be correct," he said.

* * *

~Tsuki's POV

"You must be the team from the Hidden Leaf Village," Elder Karagi said. "I apologize for not greeting you formerly at the gates." He smiled cheerfully. "But sometimes an old man can't help himself."

Nanako-sensei chuckled. "That's quite alright."

I took a look at the Elder. He was fairly short, a few inches below me. His graying hair was pulled back into a short tail. He wore clean robes that were red and blue. And he had the most excited look in his eyes. I could tell he's a very happy man.

"Welcome to my little village," Elder Karagi said. "I hope your journey here wasn't troubling."

"Not at all," Nanako-sensei assured him. "But I would like to get right down to business, if you please. My students here are very eager to complete their mission."

Next to me I could Ryoma mutter under his breath. "Well she doesn't waste any time."

Yoshiko giggled behind her hand and I smiled, amused.

"Follow me."

We followed Elder Karagi through the streets. So far, everything looked absolutely peaceful. Normal. Even with the gray sky hanging over us, the villagers seemed cheery and bright.

"So what exactly is going on around here?" Ryoma asked him.

"Yeah, everything looks to be okay," Yoshiko added.

Elder Karagi nodded. "Indeed. Around this area, people are unaware of the happenings in the village. This is our safe zone."

"Safe zone?" Yoshiko repeated.

Elder Karagi led us further into the village. Not long after, he switched directions and took us to the outskirts.

"This is the area where things are going wrong." Elder Karagi had a grim look on his face, very different from his cheery self.

"And what exactly is happening?" Nanako-sensei inquired, folding her arms.

"Tread carefully through these streets. It's mostly harmless but anything could happen."

As we walked slowly down the street, I immediately noticed a change. " **Where is everyone?** "

Elder Karagi looked at me strangely, obviously confused.

"She doesn't speak," Ryoma provided. "She asked where the people are."

"Ah, I see. Well, my dear, I'm afraid that's just it." He rubbed his head lightly, a worried look appearing on his face. "Most of the people in this part of the village have disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Yoshiko looked worried, so I put a hand on her shoulder.

"What about the strange behavior?" Nanako-sensei said.

Elder Karagi looked around, and then zeroed in on a figure not too far away. "Observe."

The figure was coming closer, and I was able to make out a person. It was a woman. I could see her robes loose on her shoulders, but not enough to fall off. Her hair draped in front of her face, nearly impairing her vision, I imagine. But what struck me was the fact that her eyes were dull, practically lifeless.

She kept walking, paying us no mind. She walked through us as we moved to the sides, clearing a path. I could faintly hear her mumbling to herself, but couldn't make anything out from it. I found that I couldn't turn away from the woman, even as she walked further away from us. Something about her behavior was scarily familiar.

"Did anything happen before that would have led up to this sort of behavior?" Ryoma asked. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"I don't recall," Elder Karagi said.

"So it just started happening out of nowhere?" Yoshiko pouted, folding her arms. "That's so weird."

Elder Karagi began walking again, so we followed behind him. We were going deeper into the area affected by the phenomenon. As we continued, more villagers came into sight. They were all acting strangely like the woman before. Some were wandering around slowly and quietly. Others were standing in place, staring at the wall or nothing at all.

"Even children…" Yoshiko trailed off, her voice wavering slightly.

I turned my gaze to the left where she was looking. There were a couple of children sitting against a building. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume they were dead by the lack of movement. The sight broke my heart.

Nanako-sensei groaned and brushed her hair back in frustration. "What the living hell is actually going on here?" she muttered. She turned to face us, her eyes clouded with wariness. "You three stay sharp. Tsuki, stay close to Ryoma and Yoshiko. If you get separated from us, you won't have a way to communicate with us."

I nodded, understanding what she meant. I'm the most rookie of all the Leaf Village Genin, and was put onto an already advancing squad. If I got separated from them, I wouldn't be able to call for help, and my chances of handling any situation on my own right now isn't likely.

Yoshiko and Ryoma gave me reassuring looks.

"Just stick with us, Tsuki," Yoshiko said. "We got your back!"

"Sensei, maybe we should start looking for clues," Ryoma suggested.

Nanako-sensei nodded in agreement. "You three stick together. Stay vigilant and contact me if anything happens. Ryoma, you still have that radio?"

Ryoma pulled down the collar of his shirt. A small radio was strapped around his neck like a choker. He pulled the earpiece up and put it in his ear.

"Good."

"No fair, how come Ryoma gets one?" Yoshiko pouted.

"Because I don't talk Sensei's ears off," Ryoma replied.

Yoshiko glared lightly at him. Nanako-sensei and Elder Karagi laughed.

"I'll escort Elder Karagi here back to the safe zone," Nanako-sensei continued. "You three, be careful. Ryoma, you're in charge."

We all nodded and watched as Nanako-sensei and Elder Karagi left.

"So what do we do first, Ryoma?" Yoshiko asked.

"First," he said, looking at me, "I want to know something. You've had this worried look on your face for a while now, Tsuki. Is something wrong?"

I was startled. I hadn't even realized I had a look this whole time. I couldn't help but wonder if Nanako-sensei noticed.

I shook my head and sighed. " **I've seen this behavior before. I just don't remember where.** "

"But how?" Yoshiko questioned out loud. "For the past few years you've been-"

Ryoma quickly covered her mouth with his hand, sighing in annoyance. "Yoshi, please watch what you say to your friends."

Yoshiko realized what he was talking about and pushed his hand away. She grabbed my hands and started apologizing rapidly. I just smiled to reassure her that she hadn't offended me.

"Come on," Ryoma ordered. "Let's start searching. We'll have to meet back up with Nanako-sensei soon."

We walked through the streets, searching for any type of clue that would give us useful information. The further we went, the more villagers we saw. This started to seem like a sort of plague.

I kept thinking about what Yoshiko said. She hadn't offended me, sure. I even agreed with her. I was locked away for years. Where could I have seen this behavior before?

I was brought out of my thoughts suddenly. A sound brought my attention away from my teammates. I stopped walking, looking around to pinpoint the sound. I could faintly hear my teammates calling my name, but the sound was getting louder. I could feel my breath quicken; I was panicking. The sound was coming from every direction it seemed like, so I couldn't detect the source.

I covered my ears, my gaze switching between villagers. Was it one of them making this sound? They were all somber, dull, and practically lifeless. I snapped my eyes shut, and I curled into myself, feeling my knees hit the ground. I felt hands reach out to me, but I could only hear one sound.

The hissing of a snake.

* * *

~3rd POV

"Tsuki!" Ryoma and Yoshiko caught Tsuki before she fell.

"What's wrong with her?!" Yoshiko exclaimed.

Ryoma took Tsuki in his arms and examined her. "She's unconscious. I don't understand. We were with her the whole time. What could've happened?"

"Ryoma, look." Yoshiko pointed to Tsuki's face, worry rushing through her. "She was crying."

Ryoma looked and saw there were unshed tears in Tsuki's eyes, hanging off her lashes. He looked around warily, searching for any signs of attack. But he saw nothing other than the wandering villagers.

Ryoma reached up and turned on his radio. "Nanako-sensei. We have a problem."

They waited for their sensei to respond, and so far Ryoma could only hear static.

 _"…Go ahead, Ryoma."_

He breathed a sigh of relief and gave Yoshiko a nod. "Tsuki's fainted," he said. "Something happened but we don't know what."

 _"Go back the way we came,"_ Nanako ordered. _"There's an inn Elder Karagi provided for us to use during our stay here. Bring Tsuki back and stay alert."_

"Got it." Ryoma switched his radio off and started lifting Tsuki up. "Help me out here?"

Yoshiko stood up and helped Ryoma maneuver Tsuki onto his back. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Tsuki's legs, leaning forward so she wouldn't fall.

"Take the lead, and be careful," he said. "Whatever happened to Tsuki could happen to us."

"Right." Yoshiko took point, taking a few paces ahead of Ryoma to clear the way.

Ryoma followed his childhood friend silently, thinking to himself. 'Tsuki's connected to whatever's happening here. She was terrified. Could it have something to do with her years being a captive?'

Ryoma made a mental note to discuss his thoughts with Nanako when they returned.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

~3rd POV

"And she fainted, just like that," Yoshiko said.

Nanako held her chin in thought, humming to herself softly. She looked at Ryoma from the corner of her eye. "And your thoughts?"

Ryoma looked up and met his sensei's gaze. "She must have something to do with whatever's happening to this village. Some kind of connection."

Yoshiko jumped up. "You don't think she's involved with this, do you?" she asked accusingly.

"Of course not," Ryoma shot back. "But remember what she said. She told us the type of behavior the villagers are displaying was familiar to her. This could be connected to whatever happened to her when she was a prisoner."

Nanako closed her eyes and brushed a hand through her hair. "So it's possible Orochimaru is behind this," she sighed. She faced her students. "You did good work today. You all kept your cool and analyzed the situation with open minds. Unfortunately, I didn't imagine Tsuki would have this kind of reaction to everything going on." She turned her gaze to Ryoma specifically. "Your assessment of Orochimaru being involved is plausible. If it is the case, Tsuki may have some answers to help us reverse this behavior."

"It feels wrong," Yoshiko said. She looked at Tsuki, who was resting in one of the beds. "She's been through so much already, and we have to bring up her bad memories just to figure out how to complete this mission."

Nanako sympathized with her students. She was their age not too long ago, and she understood how hard it was for someone so young to go through a trauma and have to beat through it.

"Tsuki did experience a very traumatic point in her life," she said, "and at a very young age. But, despite that, she chose to become a ninja. Lord Hokage wanted her in the academy, it's true, but he would never force her. She could have easily learned to defend herself outside the academy. She chose this life, and now she has to own up to her decision. Her life as a ninja will force her to do one of two things. Either she'll have to let go of her past, or she'll have to embrace it. It's as simple as that."

"Is it really that simple, though?" Ryoma asked.

"It's the life of a shinobi, through and through. You're all young, despite being older than most of the other genin. Every single one of you will have to make difficult decisions in your life should you continue to pursue this path. Our history shows us that. However, that doesn't mean you have to do it alone. Tsuki has the both of you, and others back at the village to help her. It works both ways."

Nanako smirked. "There will be people who tell you that you need to do things on your own to be a successful ninja. They'll tell you that you can't rely on anyone but yourself. But those guys are a bunch of stiffs. Against all odds, you guys got each other. As long as you hold onto that, you guys can get through anything."

Yoshiko and Ryoma nodded, feeling inspiration from their sensei's words. They would help Tsuki through this, and whatever else she may face. And they knew she would do the same for them.

* * *

~Tsuki's POV

I was suddenly aware that I was on a soft surface. A bed. I sat up, pulling my knees up and resting my head on my hand. What in the world happened? I remembered being in the village with my teammates, the villagers behaving strangely, and the hissing.

A door opened, making me look up. Yoshiko was walking into the room, but stopped when she saw me. She smiled and poked her head back out the door.

"Sensei, she's awake!" She continued toward the bed I was resting on and sat on the edge next to me. She pouted. "Man, you really know how to give me scared, Tsuki."

I looked at her in confusion. What was she talking about?

"That you do." I looked up and saw Nanako-sensei and Ryoma walk into the room. "We were worried," Nanako-sensei said, folding her arms. "How are you feeling?"

Physically I felt fine, aside from a slight soreness in my head. I was just…

" **Confused.** "

Nanako-sensei nodded. "I bet you are. Honestly, I'd be concerned if you weren't confused. What do you remember?"

I thought about it for a minute. The hissing sound. The way it grew louder the more I looked for the source. Then nothing. With that in mind, I told the others what I could remember in the best way I could.

"A hissing sound?" Yoshiko asked. "Like a…" She looked at the others as she trailed off.

"Like a snake," Ryoma finished.

Nanako-sensei nodded. "Your theory is coming together, Ryoma. Well done."

"Thanks," he muttered halfheartedly. He seemed to be in deep thought. He looked at me. "You fainted in the middle of the street. Yoshi and I brought you back here."

I nodded, connecting the blank parts of my memory of what happened.

Nanako-sensei sighed. "Tsuki, this may be difficult for you. But you may be the only one who can help us figure out what's happening to this village. I need you to try your best to let go of any emotions this may bring up and face it bravely. Do you understand?"

I hesitated. Her words scared me, and the fact that she was so serious scared me even more. Nanako-sensei is normally upbeat, fun-loving, optimistic. But I reminded myself that Nanako-sensei is a jounin, and she didn't get that rank easily. Right now, I was seeing Nanako Tsuzumuchi, Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village.

I glanced to my teammates. They wore similar expressions. But unlike Nanako-sensei, their eyes gave away their true feelings. Yoshiko was worried, trying to avoid eye contact with me. Ryoma was stoic as usual, but I could see concern and worry in his eyes.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, bracing myself for what my teacher was about to say to me. I moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, facing Nanako-sensei with what I hoped looked like determination on my face.

Nanako-sensei seemed to have noticed. "Ryoma shared his thoughts with us when you were resting. We think whatever's happening here has a connection with your time in captivity."

" **A connection?** "

"In other words," Ryoma said, "Orochimaru may have something to do with this."

My breath hitched in my throat, and I found it hard to breathe suddenly. Orochimaru? Here?

The feeling of someone resting a hand on my back shocked me back, and I started breathing normally again. Yoshiko was next to me, rubbing my back gently so as to encourage me.

"I'd really hate to ask," Nanako-sensei said, bringing my attention back to her. "But I need to know if you could tell us anything about your captivity that may have any relation to the behavior the villagers are displaying. The others mentioned you felt it was familiar."

I nodded. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes, trying hard to think about my time in Orochimaru's hideouts.

" **The prisoners Orochimaru used for his experiments,** " I relayed. " **They acted strangely before they disappeared.** "

"Experiments?" Yoshiko repeated warily. "You mean, these villagers are being experimented on after they go missing?"

"If Orochimaru is behind this, then it's possible," Nanako-sensei said. "Which gives us all the more reason to stop this."

"Something bothers me, though," Ryoma spoke up. "There hasn't been any signs of Orochimaru actually being here or around this village. No evidence except that this behavior and the disappearances following are in line with what Tsuki remembers. Not to mention, when the villagers disappear, where do they go?"

Nanako-sensei stayed silent. This was her way of testing us, letting us think like a ninja. I thought about what Ryoma said. There was no evidence that it was actually Orochimaru pulling the strings, but this was definitely something of his doing.

" **His followers.** " I signed.

Nanako-sensei nodded. "Orochimaru may be the mastermind in this fiasco, but he could have one of his trustworthy followers doing the dirty work."

"What if they're taking the villagers to a sort of base?" Yoshiko offered.

"Orochimaru is known for having several hideouts across multiple countries."

Ryoma looked at our teacher. "He probably has a hideout around here somewhere. If we can locate it, we can save the villagers, stop whoever's doing this, and shut down one of his hideouts in the process."

"Be careful of what you say, Ryoma," Nanako-sensei warned. "Get too cocky and you put your whole team at risk."

"No offense, sensei, but it's not cockiness that makes me say that," he shot back. "Our mission is to investigate the phenomenon here. Our investigation isn't over. All we have now is a probable theory. The only way to continue this mission is to further investigate and look into our theory by searching for the hideout and figuring out who's behind this. And you said it yourself, we may have to fight an enemy that wasn't precedent in the initial mission. We have to continue." He looked at me. "Not just for the villagers' sakes, but also for Tsuki's. I think you'd feel a little closure if we did this, right?"

I gazed at him, giving him a gracious smile and a small nod. I would feel some closure. Knowing that I pushed Orochimaru a step back, the idea of it filled me with a new determination.

"Yeah!" Yoshiko cheered. "There's no way we can turn tail and fly home when this opportunity is in front of us, sensei! Besides, if we do that, the enemy might realize and get away before we send a team out here to take care of them. Or worse, they speed up their creepiness and there'll be no more villagers left for us to save."

"What do you say, Nanako-sensei?" Ryoma asked.

I stood next to Yoshiko. Nanako-sensei looked at Ryoma, then Yoshiko, then me. I nodded, showing I was ready. I needed to do this. If not for myself, then for my clan.

Nanako-sensei smirked. "I say I have the best team in the Leaf Village. Kakashi's team is gonna have a hard time showing up you three."

We grinned, realizing our sensei was behind us in this mission.

"We should get ready," Nanako-sensei said. We'll head out before dawn in a search. So rest up, kids."

"Actually, sensei, before we leave…" Yoshiko looked at me. She rubbed the back of my head, as if nervous to speak to me. "Tsuki, I probably don't want to know the answer, but it's gonna bug me if I don't ask. What…kind of experiments did Orochimaru do on those people?"

Her question caught me off guard, to say the least. My first thought was a memory. The memory of the screams and crying I heard from the prisoners. I shuddered, but I pushed the thought away in hopes that I could remember something else about those sleepless nights. I could only remember one word that I heard him say many times before.

" **Transfer.** "


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

~Tsuki's POV

I ran alongside Nanako-sensei, speeding through the forest just outside of the village. We kept to the shadows, using the dim light that was provided to guide our path.

Nanako-sensei reached up to press the radio on her neck. "It's near dawn," she said quietly. "Keep a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary, and stay together."

From my own radio, I heard a soft fuzz on the feed before Ryoma responded.

 _"Copy."_

Nanako-sensei glanced at me. "Your senses are better than mine thanks to your clan's bloodline. Let me know if you discover anything."

I nodded.

* * *

It was mid morning when Nanako-sensei decided it was time for a quick rest. We had been searching the forest since dawn, and so far we've found nothing of importance. Nanako-sensei made it a point to keep in touch with Ryoma and Yoshiko, her way of making sure they weren't attacked or the sort.

I was sitting on the ground with my back against a tree, taking advantage of the break. Nanako-sensei was drinking some water, looking around from her spot in front of me.

She turned her gaze to me and grinned. "You've really come a long way from when you first joined our team, Tsuki," she told me. "You should be proud of yourself."

I gave a sheepish smile and nodded. " **Ryoma and Yoshiko are much stronger.** "

She chuckled. "Strength comes in various forms. Remember that."

Our small conversation was cut short when we heard fuzz on our radios.

 _"Sensei, we've found something."_

Nanako-sensei reached up a second later and pressed her radio. "I read you, Ryoma."

 _"…You two need to have a look at this."_

Nanako-sensei and I shared a look. Ryoma sounded hesitant, and that was out of the ordinary for sure. Whatever they found, it was important.

* * *

Ryoma gave us the coordinates and we swiftly made our way to their location. When we arrived, we found Ryoma and Yoshiko on a small cliff looking over a portion of the forest. Ryoma was kneeling, looking over the edge, while Yoshiko stood behind him.

"Ryoma, Yoshiko, report," Nanako-sensei said.

Ryoma didn't respond; his focus was on whatever was below them.

Yoshiko turned around with a worried look on her face. "I think it's better if you saw it yourself, sensei." She pointed past Ryoma to the forest floor.

We walked up to stand beside them and looked down. I now understood what had them worried. Villagers much like the ones we saw yesterday were stumbling slowly through the trees. They shared the same look of emptiness on their faces, and they took no notice to us at all.

"What in the hell is going on?" Nanako-sensei muttered.

"They've been coming through here for a while," Ryoma told us. "And it looks like they're all headed in the same direction."

"What does this mean, sensei?" Yoshiko asked.

Nanako-sensei smirked. "It means they made a mistake." She motioned for us to pay attention to her. "Alright, Ryoma, do your thing."

It was Ryoma's turn to smirk. In the next second, he vanished. I was in awe, having no idea he could disappear so quickly.

Yoshiko punched the air happily. "Alright! Time for some action!"

Nanako-sensei chuckled and turned to me. "Tsuki, you're about to walk into the most dangerous part of a ninja mission. Keep your wits about you and trust your teammates. That goes for you too, Yoshi. When Ryoma gives us the coordinates, we'll have to be quick so the enemy doesn't catch on."

I shared a brief nod with Yoshiko. I continued to watch as the villagers got further away.

'This is my chance,' I thought. 'Whatever happens next, I have to give it all I've got to make up for what happened yesterday.'

It only took a short time for Ryoma to contact us.

 _"Got it."_

* * *

We found Ryoma near a clearing. Nothing around gave any immediate impression, but there was a different air about this place that told me something was out of the ordinary.

"You weren't discovered?" Nanako-sensei asked.

Ryoma huffed lightly. "Don't insult me, sensei."

Nanako-sensei and Yoshiko both chuckled, and I remembered how they told me that Ryoma excelled in stealth tactics. He was a mastermind when it came to keeping undercover, and he controlled his chakra to a point where he's practically undetectable.

"I followed the villagers to this location," he told us, motioning toward the clearing.

"But nothing's here," Yoshiko observed.

"That's what I thought too." Ryoma turned and moved some bushes out of the way for us. "Then I saw that."

Looking past the bushes, I saw a small cave. From the outside it looked like it was hardly big enough to fit a few people, let alone an entire village.

"Hmm…" Nanako-sensei scoured the area with a sharp eye. Then she fixated her gaze on me. Without her asking, I understood what she wanted me to do.

I closed my eyes and focused my hearing. I heard everything around us; the birds chirping, bugs buzzing, even the trees being shaken from the wind. Leveling my breathing, I drowned those noises out and searched for other sounds.

Then I heard it. Voices. Faint and mumbled, but they were there. There was only a few, but I could tell there were several people. I could hear their breathing. It sounded like it was coming from below us.

I opened my eyes and looked at my team. **"Voices below."**

"That cave must be an entry way for a secret base," Nanako-sensei said.

"So we actually found one of Orochimaru's hideouts?" Yoshiko asked.

Nanako-sensei nodded and looked like she was thinking. Hard. "I need to report this to Lord Hokage right away."

"By the time you go back to the village and do that, those villagers may be done for," Ryoma reminded her.

"My thoughts exactly," she agreed. "Which is why I'm about to assign something very difficult to you three." She gave a very serious look, something almost out of character for her. "I'm going to signal for a messenger," she said. "I'll make haste and return as quickly as possible. While I'm gone, you three are going to take over the mission here. Find a way inside, rescue the villagers, and get out. If you have to, fight the enemy. You know how."

"But, sensei," Yoshiko started, looking nervous, "this is a way more dangerous mission than any of us have taken before. Are you sure we can do this?"

Nanako-sensei gave us a confidant grin. "Sure you can! You're my students. And the synergy between you three is impressive, even for only being together for a short time. You three stick together, help each other, and you'll do just fine. Remember, your main objective is to rescue the villagers. Only fight if you can't avoid confrontation. Got it?"

"Yes, sensei!" my team said. I nodded confidently.

I was ready. I had to be.

* * *

We were searching the cave, looking for the way into the base. A sort of switch to open a door perhaps, or an opening leading to it.

"Why do you think Nanako-sensei left this to us?" Yoshiko asked.

I looked back at her, then glanced at Ryoma, knowing he had the answer.

"We found a secret base created by Orochimaru," he said, not taking his attention away from his search. "She knew that if we all came down here, no one would be able to alert the village what we found until after we were done here. By the time we alerted the village and had a team of ANBU out here, whoever's here could be long gone and taken every shred of evidence with them."

"So we wouldn't be able to figure out what they're doing to the villagers here," Yoshiko concluded.

Ryoma only nodded, and Yoshiko seemed solemn. Then she looked around.

"They're underneath us," I heard her murmur. Then her gaze honed in on a single spot on the ground near my feet. She walked over and knelt down. "Hmm…" She made some hand signs and placed her hands on the ground. "Release!"

The ground shimmered and then faded, revealing a trap door. I stared in awe, amazed that Yoshiko found it.

Ryoma had turned and saw the trap door. He walked up to us and nodded in approval, patting Yoshiko's head. "Nice job, Yoshi."

She giggled and clasped her hands behind her back. Ryoma knelt down and slowly opened the trap door. Peering down, we couldn't see much except for darkness. Closing my eyes to focus my hearing, I couldn't detect anyone near the opening. I nodded to Ryoma, letting him know we were in the clear.

"Okay, I go down first, check for any enemies nearby," Ryoma began. "Tsuki, once I give the okay, you and Yoshi hop down. We'll be relying on you for enemy detection when we get to the villagers. Yoshi, you're gonna take the rear. Warn us if we're about to be discovered from behind. I'll take point. Just do exactly as I do, and we'll get through without being spotted."

Yoshiko saluted him, half joking half serious. I nodded. Ryoma was the stealthy one in our group. We were on a stealth mission now, so we knew that we had to listen to Ryoma.

Ryoma jumped down the hatch quietly. I listened for his signal, and heard a very faint knock against the rock wall. Nodding to Yoshiko, I hopped down and landed next to Ryoma. Yoshiko held onto the ladder above us, closed the door, and then let go to land beside us.

Looking around, I noticed that the area was dimly lit with torches lining the walls. It would be difficult to see, but that only gives us the advantage.

Ryoma turned to us and started signing. " **Follow me. Stay close.** "

Swiftly and quietly, we made our way through the various hallways. I tried to keep close to Ryoma as I listened out for the way to go. I was still learning how to accurately control my bloodline, so I could only hope I wasn't messing this up.

I motioned for Ryoma to turn left at the next corner. When he did, he slowed to a stop and held his hand out. He gave Yoshiko a look and she began making hand signs. Holding the sign of the ram, she kneeled close to the wall. Ryoma gently pushed me down with him and reached out to place a hand on Yoshiko's shoulder.

Seconds later, two people came walking down the hall we sat in. They didn't seem to notice us, and I could only assume it was because Yoshiko used genjutsu to hide us. Her specialty. Nonetheless, this was a good opportunity for us.

"How many in the final count?" one of them asked the other.

"Twenty-seven."

"Think that'll be enough?"

"If it isn't, there's an entire village waiting with more guinea pigs."

"Come to think of it, what is he doing with them anyway?"

"Who knows? All we need to be concerned about is that we're getting paid for this crap."

"Right." As they turned the corner, their voices faded.

Yoshiko waited a few moments, then released her jutsu. She panted lightly, trying to catch her breath. Ryoma moved closer to her, checking her over.

I gave her a worried look. " **You okay?** " I signed.

She grinned warily and gave a thumbs up. Ryoma patted her shoulder encouragingly and motioned for us to keep going.

We kept going down the hall, searching for the villagers. I nearly passed a door when I halted. I sensed people behind it. A lot of people.

Yoshiko snapped her fingers twice to get Ryoma's attention. He turned and came back to us.

"Here?" he whispered.

I nodded and listened, placing my ear against the door. I gave the go ahead to Ryoma and he opened the door. We slipped inside the room quickly and closed the door behind us. What we saw inside shocked us.

There were four cells in the room. In each cell were five to six villagers, all with the same vacant expression on their faces. On the right side of the room, two chairs sat next to each other. A villager was strapped down in one of them, their eyes blank. To the left of the room were three glass cylinders. One was empty, but the other two were filled with clear liquid, and each had a villager suspended inside them. Wires were attached to their bodies, but the most disturbing fact was that they looked almost skeletal. Judging by the flat lines on the computer screens in front of the cylinders, it was safe to assume they were dead.

Yoshiko walked up to the cylinders. "What is this?" she asked lightly, sounding scared.

Ryoma moved to the villager in the chair. He felt her neck for a pulse, but I guessed he found none when he sighed and closed her eyes. "A harsh reality," he answered. "This is what some people in the world do, there's no denying that."

I examined the cylinders more closely. They had tubes running from them to the back of the chairs across the room. Then I looked at the bodies. So this is what he's doing.

I looked at Ryoma, and I could feel myself starting to panic. " **Transfer.** "

He nodded and looked to the cells. "We have to get the rest of them out. Once Nanako-sensei comes back with the ANBU team, they can do the clean up and get the other three. They'll be returned to their village for a proper funeral."

Yoshiko backed away from the cylinders and hugged her arms. "This is way too creepy. If this is the transfer thing Orochimaru was doing, what exactly is he transferring?"

"My guess? Life," Ryoma answered. "He's using the villagers as test subjects. He wants to complete the process before he moves to the real thing."

"So if this is the test, what is he truly after?"

"We don't have time to find out. Eventually someone will come back in here to continue their tests. The ANBU team will handle the investigation. For now, we have a job to do. First we need to get these villagers back to their senses." Turning to Yoshiko, he asked, "Is it genjutsu?"

"Only one way to find out for sure." Yoshiko walked up to one of the cells and peered inside. She gasped, "There are children in here."

"Yoshi, focus," Ryoma said. "The sooner we get them out, the sooner they'll be out of harm's way."

Yoshiko shook her head and looked around. I turned and noticed the cell key hanging near the door we came through. I went to grab it, then tossed it to her. I stayed by the door, keeping an ear out for the enemy.

Yoshiko opened the door to the cell she was in front of and walked in, kneeling next to the first villager. It was a middle-aged woman with dark hair, and even from where I stood I could see her eyes were as blank as the others.

Yoshiko performed her hand signs and pressed two fingers to the woman's forehead. "Release!"

The vacant look in the woman's eyes began to fade until they looked normal. The woman blinked a few times before she suddenly became aware.

"What? What is this? What's happening?" she asked.

Ryoma rushed in and knelt next to her. "You need to calm down. We're here to get you and the others out of here. We need your help keeping them calm when they wake up. Can you do that?"

"I don't understand," she said, scared.

"You and your friends have been kidnapped," Yoshiko briefly explained. "We were assigned this mission to help you escape. But we need your cooperation if we're to get out of here safely."

The woman took a moment to comprehend what my teammates said, but nodded.

So Yoshiko and Ryoma set to work, releasing the genjutsu on each villager. In turn the woman and some of the others worked to keep each other calm. The few children amongst the villagers were terrified. Some held back their tears, some cried openly but quietly. The older villagers took care of them. Everything was running smoothly so far.

After the last villagers was released, Ryoma and Yoshiko took a head count.

"There are twenty-four here, not counting the three dead," Ryoma muttered. Then he addressed the villagers. "We'll need all of you to cooperate with us and do as we say. You'll be divided up into three equal groups, which will be eight to each group. The three of us will lead one group at a time out of here, and you'll be free to return to your village. The adults who are able will carry the children so as we're not slowed down. I'll lead the first group out. After five minutes, Yoshiko will lead the second group. I'll come back and help Tsuki lead the last group. If everything runs according to plan, we can get out without alerting the enemy. Any complaints?"

An elderly gentleman stepped forward. "Please, take the children and younglings in the first group. Allow us older folk to stay behind in case something goes wrong."

Some of the older villagers nodded and murmured in agreement. Ryoma agreed and proceeded to gather up the first group. I opened the door and poked my head out, looking around while listening for anyone approaching. I stepped out and held the door opened. Ryoma rushed out, heading back the way we first came from, and the villagers in his group did not hesitate to follow him. Yoshiko and I watched as they disappeared around the corner, then went back inside the room and close the door.

"At least he's being slow enough for them to keep up," Yoshiko joked lightly.

I gave her a light smile. I knew things were getting to her with what we saw here, and I couldn't blame her. This mission has brought back so many memories I want to suppress, to pretend it never happened. But I knew it was wishful thinking. It was dangerous for me to be here in the first place, and Nanako-sensei knew that. There was no telling if Orochimaru is after me or not, but Nanako-sensei was using this as an opportunity to help me come to terms with my past. Easier said than done. I wanted nothing more than to leave this place and go back to the Hyuga Compound. But I can't abandon my team.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Yoshiko pointed at her wrist.

"My turn."

I opened the door and peered out into the hall like before, checking for enemies. Yoshiko gathered her group and headed out with them. I closed the door behind them and breathed deeply. All I had to do was wait for Ryoma, and we could get out of here.

"I must thank you and your friends for helping us." I looked over and saw the elderly man from before. "You are saving several lives here today."

I gave him a smile and bowed respectfully. He only chuckled and left it at that.

"Yeah, sounds like that damned village asked for help from Konoha."

I froze. That voice came from outside the door. And loud footsteps were heading in this direction. I jumped back away from the door and turned to face it. I took my bow off my back and gripped it tightly in my hand as I readied an arrow.

There were two, and I'd be lucky if I could take out one right now. Not only that, but I had the villagers behind me who started to panic. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply for a second, trying to calm myself.

I looked behind me and jerked my head to the side. The elderly man took the remaining villagers and hid behind the cylinders. Now they were out danger of being in any crossfire.

The door opened, and in a moment's panic I lifted my bow and shot.

"What the- argh!" My arrow hit one of the rogue ninja in the shoulder, making him fall back into the hallway as blood ran down his arm.

The second ninja reacted immediately, sending a scythe at me. I barely moved away, the blade grazing my upper left arm. I reached into my pouch and sent three shuriken at the ninja, but he was quick and managed to evade them. He had me pinned on the ground a second later, pointing a kunai at my throat as I struggled to push him off of me.

"You made a big mistake coming here, little girl," he said, pushing the kunai forward.

"So did you!"

The ninja was knocked out from behind. Ryoma kicked him off of me and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. I nodded in thanks, holding my chest as I caught my breath.

"Let's move!" he said. "Tsuki, take the lead."

I rushed passed him without hesitating, leading the villagers out of the room and through the hideout. Ryoma took the rear, guarding for any more enemy ninja. An alarm sounded suddenly, alerting every enemy in the hideout that we were here.

"Keep moving!" Ryoma ordered from behind.

We made it to the hatch within moments. Yoshiko was there, waiting for us.

"Come on! Everyone up!" she said. She started helping the villagers up the ladder.

"Yoshi! Tsuki!"

We turned and saw a small group of enemies running toward us. We hurried up to stand beside Ryoma, shielding the villagers.

"We keep them away from the exit, no matter what," Ryoma said. "Don't hesitate to kill. Because they won't."

I gulped and kept my eyes on the enemy, preparing to fight. There were at least seven of them, all rogues based on the fact they wore no indication of their villages. They stopped a few feet away from us,

"Leaf brats," one said.

"So that pathetic village really did send for help. Tch!"

"Doesn't matter. Kill them and there won't be anyone to stop us."

Ryoma reached into his pouch and took out a kunai, spinning it in his hand. "Try it." He caught the kunai mid spin and held it in front of him protectively.

The enemy lunged for us and we sprang into action. Ryoma quickly dispatched of one of them by throwing his kunai into the ninja's heart, killing him almost instantly. Then we each took two.

I remembered learning as a child that I could use my bow in more ways than one. This time, I used it as a shield. It guarded me as the two ninja swung at me with their weapons. One of them swung down at me with his short sword. I stopped him with my bow and then flipped it so his arm was between it and the string. Gripping the string to the bow, I trapped his arm and twisted it to the side. I heard a cracking sound, then stepped around him to bring his arm back. I used the end of my bow to hit him in the face, rendering him unconscious.

He dropped, and I turned to face the second enemy. I was too slow to react when he pushed me against the wall. I realized he was using my bow against me, pushing it against my throat it an attempt to choke me. I struggled, but I didn't think too much when instinct took over. I raised my leg and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to falter. I gained enough leeway to push him off of me, taking a second to rub my neck. But he was getting back up and I had to act. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and fired quickly. He dodged it, but that gave me to chance to take advantage of his distracted state and hit him with the shuriken I threw. He landed on his back and didn't move. I wasn't sure if I killed him or not, but I couldn't think too long on it.

I looked across the room and saw Yoshiko was having trouble. I started running toward her, but then a sharp pain in my leg caused me to fall forward. I caught myself by using my hands to cushion my fall. But the pain in my right leg became worse.

I looked down and saw thin wire wrapped around my thigh. It was cutting into my skin harshly, and blood was starting to run down my leg. I fought against the urge to cry from the pain and followed the wire with my eyes. The wire led to the furthest hallway from me, and it was darkened to a point I couldn't see who was there. The pain was distracting me too much, so I couldn't focus enough to see who could be there. All I could hear was the person's laughter. It wasn't Orochimaru, but it sounded just as sinister.

The wire tightened around my leg, causing the pain to increase. I clenched my fist, trying to gather the strength to move. But the wire slackened a moment later after a shuriken flew down and cut it.

Nanako-sensei jumped down from the trap door above and snapped the neck of one of the ninja fighting Yoshiko. Then she punched the other in the stomach and elbowed him in the back of the head.

"Nanako-sensei!" Yoshiko sighed in relief.

Nanako-sensei said nothing as she took a kunai and flung it across the room. The enemy who was in a stalemate with Ryoma fell backward as the kunai hit his heart.

Ryoma turned around and panted lightly. "I had it handled," he said.

"I know you did," Nanako-sensei said. "But I'm afraid we don't have time for it." She came over to me with Yoshiko and carefully unwrapped the wire from my leg. "Whoever that was got you pretty good there, Tsuki," she said.

Ryoma came and sat behind me, helping me sit up by holding onto my arms. Yoshiko took out some basic medical supplies.

"I'm not great at it, but I can at least help cover it until we get you to a hospital," she said, giving me a smile.

I nodded and cringed when she started cleaning the blood off my leg.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed.

Nanako-sensei stood up and looked at the fallen ninja. "You guys did good work here. Ryoma, report."

Ryoma kept his hold on me as he explained our findings. "Twenty-four survivors. So far we only found three dead, but there's bound to be more. They were being used for some sort of experimentation. Tsuki thinks it's the transfer thing she heard mentioned before. We have our theories, but we decided to let a team continue the investigation. Getting the villagers out alive was our main priority."

Nanako-sensei nodded. "You did well. Good call on that. You guys stuck to your mission and completed it without fail. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, sensei," Yoshiko said. "I only wish we could've saved everyone."

Yoshiko wrapped some bandage around my leg after having cleaned all the blood. But my wound was still bleeding so a red stain was already making its way through the bandage. She gently patted the bandage down, making sure it was in place. Ryoma then wrapped my arm around his neck and carefully lifted me up, holding me around my waist. I was thankful for that, knowing I wouldn't be able to walk on my own right away.

"Not every mission will end as happily as you'd want," Nanako-sensei told her. "The important thing is you saved many people today, and came back from it alive. I've sent word to Lord Hokage, so we can expect and ANBU team to be dispatched immediately. They'll be here within a day. Until then, we'll rest and get you three medical attention."

"But what about the rest of the enemies here?" Yoshiko asked.

Ryoma spoke up. "Whoever is left probably bailed out of here the minute Nanako-sensei showed up. There's bound to be more than one exit to this place."

Nanako-sensei nodded. "He's right. Besides, not all of these guys are dead. We'll take them into questioning back at Konoha. I got a buddy of mine who lives for interrogation."

Yoshiko gave a horrified look. "You have scary friends, sensei."

Nanako-sensei laughed and Ryoma chuckled. I laughed silently, enjoying the moment with my team. Our mission was over, and it was time to go home.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

~Tsuki's POV

The morning after our mission, a team of Leaf Village ANBU arrived and spoke to us. My team told them what happened and what we knew, and the ANBU left shortly after to the hideout. We were to return to Konoha and report to Lord Hokage.

"How are you all feeling?" Nanako-sensei asked us. "Tsuki, can you walk again?"

I nodded and stood up to show her. I could walk, but I would be limping. The damage on my leg was harsh, but not permanent.

"We'll take it slow back to Konoha. If you need to rest, let us know."

I sat back down and gently rubbed over my injury. It was bandaged up with clean wraps now that the bleeding subsided. I also had a small bandage around my arm where I was grazed. And there was a bruise on my collarbone from when the rogue tried to choke me with my bow. I wasn't the only one who sustained injury though.

Yoshiko had some bruised ribs, and a small cut on her cheek. Ryoma got swiped in his abdomen. Yoshiko was currently checking his wound to make sure it wasn't infected. When she was satisfied, she stood up and Ryoma put his shirt back on.

"So we're done here?" he asked, standing.

"Yes," Nanako-sensei answered. "We'll make our way back to the village. However, I'd like to stop by the Land of Waves. Kakashi's team had a mission that way and I wanna see how it turned out."

"You just wanna brag about how we did on our mission, don't you?"

Nanako-sensei laughed and said, "Nothing gets past you, Ryoma!"

I grinned in amusement. Yoshiko came over and held out a hand, pulling me up.

"Let's go then."

* * *

The air was becoming heavy with fog as we got closer to the village Nanako-sensei told us about. Apparently Kakashi-sensei's team of genin was on a mission in the Land of Waves, and since it was on the way back to Konoha, she wanted to catch them there.

"Any idea what their mission here was, sensei?" Yoshiko asked.

"Some kind of escort mission, I think," Nanako-sensei answered. "Kakashi didn't tell me the specifics. Then again, they left almost as soon as they got the job. So he didn't have much time to tell me anything."

"If it was just an escort mission, why would they still be here?" Ryoma pointed out. "An escort this close to the Land of Fire wouldn't take more than a day or two. Our mission took at least three days."

"Normally, you'd be right. But when I asked my buddy on that ANBU team we left back there about it, he told me Kakashi's team still hadn't reported back."

"So you're worried about them more than wanting to brag."

Nanako-sensei kept walking, contemplating what Ryoma said. "We're just gonna check to make sure things are okay in this village." She turned to me. "While we're at it, we can let Tsuki rest that leg of hers. How you holding up?"

I gave her a thumbs up. My leg was sore, but I could keep going. I didn't want to hold them back more than I already was.

We soon reached the village and found it was completely quiet. The fog had lightened, but still covered the area. There wasn't anyone around.

"Where is everyone?" Yoshiko asked.

I suddenly heard a group of voices nearby and pointed in that direction. We went that way, and when we turned the corner, we found a decent group of villagers gathered with tools in their hands.

"Last resort weapons," Ryoma guessed.

The group was being led by a child who had a fierce look of determination in his eyes.

"It's time to take our village back!" he said to his fellow villagers.

Nanako-sensei smirked and stepped closer. "Mind if we help?"

The kid and the villagers turned to us. "Who are you guys?"

"Leaf shinobi. Looking for some friends of ours."

"You mean Naruto and the others?" the child asked.

"So they are still here," Nanako-sensei mused. "Alright, kid, know where we can find them?"

* * *

~3rd POV

Zabuza had just killed Gato, sending him into the river below the unfinished bridge. Naruto and Kakashi looked on as it happened, not finding any reason to stop the so called demon.

"Naruto! Over here!"

At the sound of Sakura's voice, Naruto and Kakashi turned around.

"Look, it's Sasuke! He's alright! He's alright!" She waved erratically at them as Sasuke got to his feet.

Sasuke held his arm up to show he was okay, and Naruto turned to look at the body of Haku, thinking back. Haku must have purposely spared Sasuke's life, and Naruto was thankful for that.

"Well, well, the wonders never cease," Kakashi commented. "Amazing."

"Hey!"

The Leaf ninja turned back to the large group of rogues. They had managed to momentarily forget they were there.

"Don't go gettin' too comfortable," one of them said.

A rogue behind him spoke up. "This party ain't over yet. Who's gonna pay us now that Gato's gone?"  
"No way we're gonna leave here empty handed. So we'll just have to hit that village and see what they've got for us."

The rest of the rogues started cheering behind him. Kakashi and Naruto realized they were once again in a bind.

"Not good," Kakashi said.

Naruto turned to his sensei. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei! You must have a jutsu that can take care of this bunch of losers!"

"Not right now. I used too much of my chakra."

"Get 'em, boys!" The group of rogue ninja started charging at them. They had a limited time to come up with a plan to stop them.

But they didn't have to.

A short harpoon landed in front of the rogues, stopping them in their tracks. The group of Leaf shinobi and Tazuna turned around, finding Inari and the rest of the villagers there. They were armed with a variety of tools, and they were ready to fight.

"There's one little thing you're forgetting about!" the man behind Inari shouted. "Before you set one foot in our village, you'll have to go through all of us!" The villagers behind him cheered, raising their makeshift weapons.

"Inari!" Naruto called happily.

The child laughed, brushing his nose. "Heroes usually show up at the last minute, ya know?"

Tazuna had tears in his eyes. "They've all come. The whole village."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, kid!"

Before anyone had a chance to react to the new voice, Nanako jumped down from the foundation pillar above the group of rogues and landed next to the closest one in the front. She was swift on her feet as she turned, elbowing him in the face with a massive force. He was sent flying to the edge of the bridge, nearly falling off.

A shadow sped around the villagers, past Kakashi and Naruto, and headed straight for the rogues. It paused in front of them, and Ryoma rose from the shadow. He sent an uppercut to the closest rogue's stomach, knocking him out instantly.

Yoshiko flipped onto the bridge from the side of it. She landed on her feet and rushed forward. Grabbing one of the rogue's by his arm, she gracefully flipped him over her shoulder and sent a harsh kick to the back of his head.

Nanako stood proudly with her students, staring down the rogues with confidence.

"Should I bother asking why you're here?" Kakashi asked his friend.

Nanako sent a grin back to him. "Come on, Kakashi! You can't honestly say you've got no more fight in you!"

Naruto smirked and made his hand sign. Four shadow clones appeared beside him. Nanako saw Kakashi lightly smirk behind his mask as he made the same hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" When the smoke cleared, dozens of shadow clones of Kakashi appeared. "Okay!" they all said. "Still want to fight?!"

The rogues ran back, stumbling over each other to fit into their boat. As they sailed away, the villagers cheer in triumph, knowing they have reclaimed their village.

Nanako turned around and saw Kakashi and Naruto recalled their shadow clones. She walked up to Kakashi and held out her hand. "Still walking?"

He sighed, taking her hand. "What would I do without you?" he asked sarcastically.

"That is a question, isn't it?" She looked at her two students. "Why don't you two check on Tsuki and see that she's doing alright?"

Ryoma and Yoshiko nodded and headed back.

"Where is Tsuki, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"She's tending to your friend's wounds," Nanako answered. "If you have any, you should see her. She's pretty decent at it. Fast learner, that girl."

Naruto looked to where he left his teammates, and sure enough, Tsuki was there tending to Sasuke.

* * *

~Tsuki's POV

When we got to the bridge, we saw a group of rogues about to fight Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura were behind them with an older man, and it was clear that Sasuke was hurt.

"Tsuki, tend to your friend," Nanako-sensei ordered. "We'll take care of the rest."

I nodded and quickly made my way to where they were. I tapped Sasuke's shoulder lightly as to not hurt him more, and he turned around sluggishly.

"Tsuki?" he asked.

I smiled and held up a small first aid kit. I motioned for him to sit down, and he did so without objecting. I could feel Sakura watching me, and I remembered that she was one of the girls that would get angry with me for spending time with Sasuke at the academy.

I knelt next to Sasuke and saw he had several needles protruding his body. I gave him a look and he nodded, bracing himself. I grabbed the first needle firmly and quickly pulled it out, causing Sasuke to his in pain. I did this for all of the needles on his right arm first. I grabbed a cloth, dipped it in a small tub of alcohol, and dabbed at the holes in his arms. As I cleaned his wounds, he started taking the needles out of his legs, occasionally taking sharp intakes of breath.

"Not much of a talker, is she?" the old man asked.

"For as long as we've known her, she's never spoken before," Sakura told him.

I began cleaning the injuries on Sasuke's legs and saw him glance at me from the corner of my eye.

"She has a personal reason," Sasuke told them. "Let's leave it that."

I silently thanked Sasuke for that and focused back on what I was doing. By the time I had finished tending to his injuries, the bleeding had mostly stopped. I wrapped the more serious wounds, but he would be fine after some rest.

He nodded his thanks and Sakura helped him stand up. I gathered my supplies and stood up as well. I looked at Sakura and started scanning her body for any injuries.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked warily.

I looked up in surprise, not realizing I was actually making her nervous. I saw Ryoma and Yoshiko walking up behind her and started signing to them. This only caused Sakura more confusion.

"Um, what?" she asked.

Ryoma shoved his hands in his pockets. "She's asking if you have any injuries for her to look at."

Sakura turned and realized they were there. Then she looked back at me and said, "Oh! No, I'm fine. Thank you." She gave a small smile, which I returned fully.

I put my kit back into my pack and went to stand next to my team.

"So you guys must be Tsuki's teammates," Sasuke guessed.

"We graduated the academy a year earlier than you guys, so we never met before," Yoshiko said. "I'm Yoshiko, and this is Ryoma." She leaned on Ryoma's shoulder playfully, causing him to groan in annoyance. "You guys must be Sasuke and Sakura."

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Tsuki told us about you guys while you were all in the academy still," Ryoma answered.

"And our sensei is best friends with your sensei, so she gets all the fun details," Yoshiko added.

"You're a real odd bunch, ya know?" the old man told us.

Yoshiko giggled, but stopped. We looked up as snow began to steadily fall from the sky.

* * *

My team stood behind Team 7 as Sakura knelt in front of the graves they made for Zabuza and Haku.

"Is that really it, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is that the ninja way?" She turned to look at him. "To use and be used by people like tools?"

Sakura's question struck curiosity in the rest of us. I shared a glance with my teammates, and we all turned our gazes to Nanako-sensei. She stood next to Kakashi-sensei with her arms folded.

"We are all merely tools in the hands of destiny," Kakashi-sensei answered. "No point in wondering whether it's right or wrong. It just is. It's the same in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Well if you ask me, if that's what being a ninja's all about then something's out of whack," Naruto said. "Is that why we go through all this training? Just to end up like them?"

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke added.

Kakashi-sensei sighed. "Well, it's a question without an answer. And that's something we ninja have to deal with every day of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid."

"And we're meant to walk that same path?" Ryoma piped in.

Nanako-sensei hummed to herself. "Well, that's for you to decide. We may be at the mercy of fate, but we get to decide how we reach that point."

I hung on to Nanako-sensei's words. 'The mercy of fate, huh?'

"Okay!" We all looked at Naruto as he straightened up. "I've just come to a decision. From now on, I'm finding my own ninja way. A way that's straight, and true, and without any regrets. From now on, I'm following the way of Naruto!"

Kakashi-sensei and Nanako-sensei seemed surprised for a moment, but both of them chuckled regardless. I shared a look with my teammates, and we all made a silent agreement. We'll find our own path together.

* * *

Nanako-sensei joined Team 7 in saying goodbye to the villagers of the Land of Waves. Ryoma and Yoshiko stood with me at the village entrance, preparing to leave with our friends.

"Are you sure you can walk on your own back to Konoha?" Yoshiko asked me.

I nodded and moved my injured leg around a bit. It was still sore, but most of the pain had gone and I could walk fine.

"Just let us know if we need to slow down," Ryoma told me. "Don't push yourself."

I gave him a playful look and signed, " **And what of your injury?** "

Yoshiko sent a sharp look to him. "Yeah, that's right. You're injured too, mister. You'd better not push yourself either!"

Ryoma huffed and looked away, and I caught the faint blush on his cheeks. I couldn't help but silently laugh.

"Alright, you three, let's get a move on." Nanako-sensei walked up to us. We began walking and Team 7 steadily caught up to us until they walked side by side with us.

"Haha! As soon as we get back, I'm gonna let Iruka-sensei fix me up a whole mess of ramen to celebrate a mission accomplished!" Naruto boasted. "Oh! And just wait until I tell Konohamaru about all of my adventures! That kid's gonna worship me!"

"Hey," Sakura voiced.

"Yeah?"

"Not you, Naruto." She looked past him at Sasuke. "Sasuke, when we get back, you wanna go out and do something together?"

"I don't think so, thanks," Sasuke said.

Sakura stopped walking. "Oh, okay."

Naruto stopped beside her. "Sakura, I'll do something with you if you want."

"What?! Hey, that was a private conversation! Beat it!"

I turned back and saw Sakura practically throw Naruto away. I watched warily, not sure if I should help him or not. I heard Yoshiko laughing behind me and Ryoma sighed.

"You definitely seem to have your hands full with these kids, Kakashi," Nanako-sensei said.

"You don't know the half of it," he replied. "By the way, I never got to ask about your mission, Nanako. How'd it go?"

Nanako-sensei glanced down at me and saw I was listening. She looked at the others. Ryoma and Sasuke were walking together, apparently locked in a conversation. I realized the two were very similar and could very well end up being friends. A little ways behind us, Yoshiko was talking animatedly with Sakura about something while Naruto sulked next to them.

Nanako-sensei lowered her voice as she spoke to Kakashi-sensei. "We learned new information about Orochimaru. We found one of his hideouts."

Kakashi-sensei's eyes widened. "Orochimaru?" he repeated in a hushed voice. He looked at me. "How are you holding up, Tsuki?"

I was confused by how Kakashi-sensei knew about my connection with Orochimaru. Nanako-sensei saw my confusion and told me, "Kakashi and a few select jonin in our village are aware of your situation, Tsuki. We're assigned to deal with matters should anything come up regarding it. It's for your protection."

I nodded in understanding, realizing it made sense.

Nanako-sensei turned back to her friend. "She had an episode, but otherwise fine. She managed to get through the toughest part of the mission without fail." She sent a proud gaze towards me, and I felt a heavy blush warm my face.

Kakashi-sensei chuckled. "You're making progress. That's good news."

I sent him a thankful smile.

"Hey, Tsuki!" I turned at the call of my name and Naruto ran up to walk next to me. "We should go train together when we get back to the village."

"Sorry, Naruto, but Tsuki here is gonna be on bedrest for a few days," Nanako-sensei told him.

"Huh? How come?"

"You loser," Sasuke scoffed. "Can't you see she's hurt?"

I pointed at my leg. He looked down and saw the bandaged wrapped around my thigh, then looked back at me.

"Whoa, you guys must have had a pretty tough mission like us!"

Yoshiko came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me shoulders, grinning widely. "Sure did! But we got it done and came out a-okay!"

"Cool! Tell me all about it!"

Yoshiko and Ryoma looked at Nanako-sensei. " **Leave out delicate information.** " She signed this to them and they responded with a nod. Naruto didn't seem to notice. However, I saw Sasuke and Sakura give us confused stares. Nonetheless, they didn't ask about it, and they listened closely as Yoshiko and Ryoma told them what we endured.

"The less they know about him, the better," Nanako-sensei muttered.

"At least for now," Kakashi-sensei agreed.

And I too found myself agreeing.

* * *

We finally made it back to Konoha. The sun was setting, so it took us nearly the entire day to travel back from the Land of Waves.

"We have to go report to Lord Hokage," Kakashi-sensei told us.

"Why don't you all head home and rest?" Nanako-sensei suggested. "You all did well on your missions."

The two jonin walked away toward the main Hokage office.

"I'm gonna go find Iruka-sensei! See ya!"

Before anyone could respond, Naruto ran off.

"He must really want that ramen," Yoshiko said. She grinned at me. "Tsuki, Ryoma and I will walk you home, okay?"

I nodded and waved goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura. My teammates walked beside me as we headed toward the Hyuga Compound. The streets were starting to empty. The villagers were turning in for the night to be with their families. It was peaceful.

"Remember, Nanako-sensei wants us to keep what we found under wraps," Ryoma reminded us.

"She probably told Kakashi-sensei already," Yoshiko guessed, and I nodded to confirm it. "So after they tell Lord Hokage, the other higher ups will probably know soon too."

"Still, we have to watch what we say and to who," Ryoma pointed out.

Yoshiko and I agreed with a nod each.

My friends walked me all the way back to the compound and I bid them goodbye. I turned around after they walked away and almost jumped. Neji was standing behind me. I calmed down and gave him a soft smile.

He switched his gaze from my eyes to my neck. Then he glanced to my arm and down to my leg. "You're hurt," he said.

I reached up and rubbed the bruise on my collar gently. The bandages on my arm and leg were still white, so I wasn't bleeding. I looked back up at him and waved it off, telling him I was fine.

"It's good that you're safe," he said, about to turn around. "You need to rest."

I walked next to him as we went inside. I could feel myself blushing lightly, realizing he was worried about me. But being as he is, he probably wouldn't openly show it.


End file.
